


King of the Moon, Prince of the Sun

by DearDaisy (Sunsetdaydreams), deli (deliciousirony)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Stiles, Derek is a King, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Erica and Boyd are alive, Gerard Dies, Gerard is still Evil, Kate is already dead, Kate is good, M/M, Magic Stiles, Only chapter 13 is mature, Stiles is a prince, Stiles is an elf, The Hales are Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/DearDaisy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli
Summary: Deli drew some amazing art and this was her prompt:An arranged marriage between King Derek and Prince Stiles, preferably enemies to friends to lovers. Engagement gifts have been exchanged, sent ahead and are worn by each party - an acorn and an amulet respectively.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 343
Collections: Sterek Goodness, Sterek Reverse Quickie 2020, Teen wolf





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I adored this prompt so much that I started a little bit earlier to include the exchange of the engagement gifts.
> 
> I hope the art and the prompt justice. Thank you Deli for the inspiration.

**_King of the Moon, Prince of the Sun_ **

  


CHAPTER 1

  
  


Prince Mieczyslaw Stilinski, known to his family and close friends as Stiles, stood to the side of the gathering. Watching as the Hale children excitedly mingled with each other. Not that Stiles could call them children, even though all werewolves were called Children of the Moon, they were around his age, some older, some younger. Almost all of them were excited about the ceremony they were waiting for, which would determine who of them would become the next ruler of the people of the Moon. Which would also determine which of them he would marry.

He hated it.

Just because some arsehole had declared war, he had to give up his freedom for the name of peace. No one else had to. Not even Scott and he was King. But Scott’s father had happily sacrificed Stiles’ future before he’d died. And Stiles’ own father, Prince and Sheriff of the Sun people, could do nothing about it. Not even Melissa, Rafeal’s wife, could overturn her late husband’s decision. And while Stiles was sure that Scott, now the Sun King, could, he kept telling Stiles it wasn’t that simple.

So, now here he was, waiting for the ceremony to announce the new heir to the Moon. It could be any of the current Queen Talia Hale’s children. As this betrothal had been agreed upon when Stiles was a young boy, just shy of being a teenager, and no one knew which of her children would be chosen to become the new King or Queen, she had had all of her children write him letters.

He actually really enjoyed hearing from some of them. Laura’s always had the best gossip, although it was clear she had a crush on Jordan Parrish, Guardian to the people of the Stars. Cora’s were hilarious, cutting and witty. Out of all of them, he liked her the best. He really didn’t want Eric to inherit, he came across as a self absorbed arsehole, but he would still be better than Maura, she was eight years younger than him and still a young teenager. Derek he knew the least about, his letters were never more than a line long and quite often just stated what the weather was like. Cedric wouldn’t be too bad though, although his letters were more like essays on his interests, none of which Stiles had in common with him. And with his ADHD, Stiles found it hard to finish reading his long letters.

Soon, the Moon would rise and the hunt would begin. All eligible Hale’s would shift into their wolf forms and race through the woods. It wasn’t really a hunt but a celebration of life. While they were wolfing out and chasing each other’s tails, the rest of them would make their way to the Sacred Nemeton, guarded by the Standing Stones. Where the Moon’s light would choose which of Talia’s children were to be her successor. Just like the Moon had chosen Talia all those years ago and just like it had told her it was time for another Hale to rule it’s land.

Once the Moon had chosen, the new King or Queen would hand Stiles their token, symbolising their intent to marry him. He had his own token, wrapped in spider silk and secured in his pocket so he couldn’t lose it.

His father nudged him, he had been the only one Stiles had been permitted to bring with him to this ceremony, not even Scott had been allowed. Stiles scowled back at him but checked his posture and kept his head held high. He was still a Prince after all. Not that he was the only one. But he was the only one who had to pay the price caused by Gerard Argent, formerly a servant and Duke of the people of the Sun, who had declared war against the people of the Moon.

Now Stiles had to go live with whichever Hale the Moon chose.

Stiles had met Gerard Argent a couple of times, and each time he had hated the man. The man was human but had a superiority complex bigger than even Jackson Whittemore’s, who was also human. Not that humans were arrogant, most were lovely. Like Gerard Argent’s daughter, Stiles had gotten on really with her. Kate had been nothing like her father and had done everything in her power to help destroy him. Stiles still missed her and often thought he heard her laughter filtering through the trees when he was looking for ingredients.

If Gerard Argent hadn’t been such a power hungry and blood thirsty bastard, then Stiles would not be in this position and would still have his life ahead of him and his friend by his side. Instead Stiles was watching Queen Talia call order to the happy crowd as his future disappeared before his eyes. 

‘Welcome friends and loved ones! We have gathered here this beautiful night to witness the succession of a new servant to our beloved and most revered Moon. My children, and all those eligible please step forward and shift into our Moon form.’

All of Talia’s children stepped forward. Only a murmur rose through the crowd as another Stiles didn’t recognise also stepped forward, throwing a glare back behind her to a man Stiles recognised as Prince Peter, Talia’s brother. He knew that Peter had a daughter, Malia, but had never met or corresponded with her.

Talia smiled, looking pleased and her children greeted Malia with good natured ribbing.

Stiles blinked as she changed form with the others, not into a wolf but a coyote. It seemed Stiles could add one more to the list of who his future spouse might be. He watched as they yipped and pounced on each other before the Moon settled over them and they sprang off, darting into the tree’s and disappearing.

Now he would never marry Lydia, not that she ever acknowledged him. He wasn’t the epitome of Elvish beauty, unlike her. Lydia Martin was perfect and Stiles? Stiles was not. His ears were too long, his hair too muddy and his entire body was covered in moles of all things. Not that anyone knew that. He knew his way around a glamour.

‘Come on son.’ His father murmured lightly but Stiles knew that with their advanced hearing, all the people of Moon would have heard him. 

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to snark back a response although he knew he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself for long. And it served them right, forcing him into this, for them to find out just exactly what they were getting with him.

It was a long walk to the Standing Stones where the ceremony would commence and Stiles was unsurprised when Talia fell into line next to him.

‘Prince Mieczyslaw, I look forward to when I can call you my son-in-law.’

‘Thank you, Queen Talia.’ Stiles responded, He could lie, and hide it from her, but he didn’t want to. Pleasantries hadn't got him anywhere.

Queen Talia smiled knowingly at him. ‘I understand this may be hard for you.’

Stiles snorted. ‘Hard? Sure. I’m being forced to marry one of your children against my will. But let’s go with hard.’

‘And one of my children will be forced to marry you.’ Talia reminded him.

‘Which is of your own doing. Yours and a dead King’s.’

‘It is for peace and is a great sacrifice you are committing.’

‘And what are you sacrificing Queen Talia?’

‘One of my children will not have the opportunity to choose their life partner.’

‘You are not understanding me Queen Talia, what are you personally sacrificing? Not making someone else sacrifice for you.’

Queen Talia winced. ‘You certainly are outspoken.’

‘Something you, unfortunately, will have plenty of time to get used to.’ Stiles told her. ‘Now if you don’t mind, I would like to spend as much time with my father before I am forced away from him.’

‘We will not keep you from your father, Prince Mieczyslaw.’ Queen Talia sighed.

‘And yet you are stealing my future away from me.’ Stiles stopped and bowed stiffly, waiting for her to move on and his father to fall into step beside him.

She smiled sadly at him and inclined her head before continuing on.

‘Stiles, I know this is hard for you.’ Prince Mieszko Stilinski, more commonly known as Noah, sighed. ‘But please, this is bigger than just you and me. We are at the mercy and whims of our King's command.’

‘If Scott could stop this, he would have.’ Stiles glowered darkly. There was no way his best friend and step-brother would let this happen if he could do something. ‘Which means that it is Queen Talia who is pushing for this to happen.’

‘Peace is a complicated matter Stiles, and a political marriage is not uncommon to attain this.’

‘Then why was the last political arranged marriage a hundred and two years ago?’

His father’s jaw stiffened but that was the only outward sign he gave. ‘And there is nothing either of us can do about it.’

Stiles saw Queen Talia stiffen out the corner of his eye. If she thought he was going to come quietly, then she really hadn’t bothered learning anything about him. Unlike him, he’d researched as much as he could about anyone and everyone affiliated with her. Unfortunately the Royal family were very private and there wasn’t much information to be found or that people were willing to give. Which was why he had gone along with the letter scheme Queen Talia had implemented. Stiles had tailored his replies to find out as much information as he could. Prince Derek had been the only one who had completely ignored anything he had said or asked.

Stiles really hoped he wasn’t the one the Moon chose to be Talia’s successor. He couldn’t get a read on him at all and hadn’t the slightest idea what the man was ever thinking.

  
  
  


Derek loved running in his full shift, all his worries fell away. He didn’t care about being a Hale, having to act a certain way or to deal with how people perceived him without taking the time to get to know him. 

He’d had his fair share of that in the past and he never wanted it again. Kate had been so sure he would be his mother's successor and at first. He had been flattered by her interest in him, until she had stopped being interested in him but just his looks and what his name could do for her. The last few letters he’d received from her had freaked him out in their explicitness of just what exactly she saw in him. He hadn’t replied to her and a few years later, her father's corruption, and what they later termed as war crimes, had come to light. When, a couple years later, he had heard of her death, he hadn’t really had any other feelings other than relief. But she had certainly taught him some much needed life lessons.

He was now a lot more reticent and reluctant with who he allowed to get close to him. He knew he wouldn’t be a good King, he didn’t want the responsibility and anyway, the Moon had six other Hales to choose from. He doubted it would be him. And there was the fact that whoever the Moon chose had to marry Prince Mieczyslaw Stilinski was also a major deterrent.

His resources had found that the Prince had been good friends with Kate Argent, he’d informed his mother but she’d downplayed the friendship. He could understand the need for peace and why they had chosen upon an arranged marriage, he just couldn’t understand why she had agreed for it to be with him.

Their two nations desperately needed peace and Gerard Argent needed to be stopped. His people closely guarded the secret of their shift but Gerard was getting perilously close to stealing them and Derek did not want to see what would happen if he got a hold of them.

But those worries all fell away when he was running with his siblings and cousin. He was just Derek, his tongue hanging out as he rough-housed and yipped and danced with them just for the fun of it, just because they could. They celebrated life, celebrated the Moon and the gift they had been given. It strengthened their ties to the land and the Moon, brought them more in tune with themselves and nature.

Before he knew it, they had reached the Standing Stones and were at the entrance to the Sacred Nemeton. The seven of them stilled, looking around at each other, their tongues lolling out as they panted from their run. They took a moment to collect themselves, licking their lips, before nuzzling into each other and reaffirming their ties. 

Sniffing at the air, Derek guessed they were the last to arrive, his people were already stood around the Standing Stones, leaving space between the two main stones clear for them to enter.

Derek followed his siblings in, content for them to go ahead of him as he entered joint last with his cousin. She shoulder checked him and he stood on her foot making her trip slightly before heading up to the Nemeton and taking his place in the clearing.

The seven of them sat in the clearing, silent statues as they waited for the Moon to make its choice.

The ceremony was a simple one. The Moon, once at the highest point in the night’s sky, would cast it’s light down to the Sacred Nemeton. The Sacred Nemeton would use it’s magic to combine with the Moon’s light and it would filter down to the clearing, bathing them all in the Moon’s brilliance until only one was chosen and left in it’s light.

He’d never seen it happen, only knew what his mother had told him from when she’d been chosen. It was a painless and magical experience and she had never felt more at peace or more connected to the Moon than before or since.

Peter had reluctantly confirmed the experience even though he hadn’t been chosen. It was the only part of tonight that Derek had been looking forward to. He wanted to know what it felt like to be connected to the Moon, to feel it’s presence.

He lifted his head as he felt the Moon reach its highest peak and watched as it’s moonlight slowly filtered down into the Sacred Nemeton. He could see the individual moonbeams touch upon the branches and the light brightened as it did so, sparkling into an iridescent rainbow of colours. 

The beams slowly converged until they highlighted the clearing the seven of them were waiting in, and brightened until Derek was forced to close his eyes. 

A homely warm feeling encompassed his chest, a sense of safety and peace pervading his senses. He knew his family was with him, sharing this with him and it made him content, almost sleepy. He basked in the glow he was feeling, not wanting to open his eyes for fear it would end. He wished everyone could feel what he was currently experiencing; it made war, anger and selfishness seem pointless and counterproductive.

Noise slowly began to filter into his senses, making him realise that he hadn’t heard a single thing since the Moon’s light had touched upon him. His eyes opened of their own violation and he blinked as he glanced around at his siblings and cousin to see them all staring back at him and smiling. 

None of them were remaining in the Moon’s light.

He was.

His heart sank and his eyes widened as horror spread through him.

No.

He was the successor.

He was the new King of the Moon.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

  
  


Stiles was biting his lip so hard he could taste blood.

Derek.

Derek Hale was the one he would soon be marrying. The one he had been so certain was too taciturn and sour to become King.

Stiles was screwed.

He watched as the man shifted back to human and was hugged and congratulated by his family. Stiles was surprised to note that he too, seemed to be shocked to be the one chosen. He was also annoyed to find himself checking out his new husband-to-be’s naked body. Unfortunately, there would be plenty of time for that later. When they were married. He was meant to be luckier than this, so why was he now marrying the only Hale he hadn’t wanted to?

Stiles slipped his hand into his pocket where he felt the small parcel he had carefully wrapped. His token for his future husband. An acorn, one specially picked and imbued with his magic just for this occasion. It would protect the wearer and let him know if they were ever in danger.

He wondered what token Derek had for him, probably some meaningless trinket that had no value. Derek’s letters had made it clear that he was completely uninterested in even forming a friendship with him. In a way, it was a bit of a relief that this marriage would be in name only, but Stiles hoped that meant he could still have relationships outside his marriage if he was discrete. He did not want to have to become a monk.

Stiles was determined that in this, he would be the bigger man, he would not embarrass his people. Until Scott called this whole farce off, which he was still hoping would happen, Stiles would hold his head high. He might make Derek’s life a living hell in the meantime, after all he needed his victories wherever he could get them.

He felt his father squeeze his shoulder and he momentarily leant into him, taking the reassurance while he still could. 

He watched the celebration in a haze until he found Derek Hale, thankfully now fully clothed, stood in front of him.

Stiles could still see the remains of the Moon’s beams glowing on his skin, a perk of his elvish magic. His husband-to-be looked regal in the official Moon uniform but Stiles kept a tight hold of his glamour that kept his scent neutral and his heartbeat steady. 

It wasn’t a skill he liked people knowing he had, just like not many knew just how powerful he really was. It wasn’t something that he liked to advertise. It had never brought him anything but grief. He’d been bullied mercilessly by his peers, mainly by Jackson “douchebag” Whittemore, for his long ears. Even if long ears was a sign of having stronger innate magic and better hearing. If he ever heard the word “batty” again in his life it would be too soon. And no, he did not get radio signal, thank you very much.

Add with his crush on the effervescent Lydia Martin and the fact that he was already betrothed to the next Moon heir, well, he’d never had a chance. Social suicide would have been preferable because at least then it would have been a choice, his decision and something he might have been able to control.

Stiles blinked, feeling blood rush to his face as he realised he had been staring at his betrothed. His betrothed who looked like every straight woman and gay man’s wet dream, apart from the scowl that was currrenly aimed at him. Along with his arm that was suddenly thrust out and Stiles had to fumble to catch the amulet connected to a fine silver chain before he dropped it.

He bowed his head in acknowledgment as was custom and allowed Derek to loop it over his neck. He wasn’t surprised that Derek had foregone the customary speech that was meant to accompany the giving of tokens but Stiles would not ignore heritage, no matter how rude he wished to be. Of course that didn’t mean he couldn’t remind his husband-to-be how to act in front of the large gathering. Might as well let them all know what they had forced upon themselves.

‘Congratulations my King. I am honoured to receive your token and promise to keep it upon my body for the duration of my life. As you will be bound to me and I to you, I bestow upon you my own humble token and hope it keeps you safe and in good health. From me to you and you to me. Moon to Sun and Sun to Moon. As I so will it, so will it be.’ Stiles held out his own token and noticed Derek’s eyes narrow and his jaw clench just before he ducked his head, allowing Stiles to hook it over and place it on his shoulders.

Derek raised his head, the acorn sitting snugly against his throat, the thread blending in perfectly with his uniform. ‘I accept your token and promise to keep it upon my body for the duration of my life. Moon to Sun and Sun to Moon. From me to you and you to me. May the Sacred Nemeton bless our life together and may our rule be a peaceful one.’

Stiles swallowed. 

Damn. It had been a long time since he had heard Derek Hale speak and he prayed to the skies that he did not embarrass himself. Not that Derek knew they had met before. Stiles had glamoured everything about himself, even his heritage, so that anyone who met him would believe him human. He had even looked different. 

Okay he had actually looked exactly like himself, but he had spent so long glamouring himself to his friends to satisfy the elvish qualities of beauty that he doubted even Scott would recognise what he truly looked like. So all that he had actually glamoured were his ears. It had been a refreshing change and he had revelled in the fact that humans had appreciated his looks. Although Derek hadn’t seemed to mind his looks. Stiles had caught him staring more than a few times.

Derek stiffly stepped to the side of him and applause broke out, reminding Stiles of just exactly where he was. He hid his sigh, instead finding his father standing stiffly in the crowd with a sad look in his eyes.

  
  
  
  


Derek strode away from his betrothed, mentally kicking himself and wishing he could kick his soon to be husband. He knew he’d frozen but the Prince had just stood there staring at him and he had panicked. He’d completely forgotten to say the customary speech that accompanied the giving of tokens but did Prince Mieczyslaw really have to highlight that to everyone? He was never going to survive this marriage, not when he already wanted to kill him. 

He saw his mother approach and shot her a glare, ignoring the disappointment that crossed her features. ‘I know he is not to your liking my son but…’

‘You can break this.’ He cut her off. ‘As the previous Queen who made the agreement, it is in your power to break it!’

Talia looked at him apologetically. ‘I am sorry my son, but we need this alliance. Please, give him a chance and let him in. I think he will surprise you.’

‘You think the man who befriended Kate Argent will surprise me?’ Derek nodded in agreement as he tried to keep his anger at bay. ‘He probably will when he kills me in my sleep. At least then you won’t get to hear me say I told you so.’

‘Derek Hale.’ His mother admonished. ‘You are King now. And you need to start behaving like one.’

‘And when you were Queen you should have stopped this farce because all it will do is ruin the fate of our people! I was the only one eligible who was against this and the Moon chose me, what does that tell you?’ Derek held his ground and stared his mother down. He could see the regret in her eyes but she wasn’t the one paying the price for her decisions. He was. ‘I love you mother, but this is one thing I will never forgive you for.’

She looked at him as if he had physically struck her and opened her mouth to reply but he didn’t want to hear it. Today had been trying enough as it was without her excuses. They had had this argument many times before, but never when he was the one paying the price. He had always been more vehement in his arguments when he thought it might have been one of siblings forced to marry Prince Mieczyslaw. While he may never marry someone he loved or even cared about, he at least would be more wary of the man than anyone else would have been.

He had always thought that one of his siblings would be here, in his place, that Laura would have been the new successor. Not that he had wished that for her, she’d been in a secret relationship with Jordan Parrish, Guardian and protector of the Star people. And her being chosen would have meant her breaking up with the man she loved. At least now she was free to marry him, and he supposed, it was only fair that it was him, seeing as he didn’t have anyone he wanted to marry. Not that any of his other siblings did either. Although Cora actually seemed to like Prince Mieczyslaw for some reason.

The few relationships he’d ever had had been enough to make him never want to settle down, although there had been an intriguing human who had tempted him. A human who had been completely oblivious to the supernatural and his station of royalty. The experience had been so freeing and he had found himself going back repeatedly and seeking the man out. He had been so beautiful with his hundreds of moles proudly on display, his messy dark brown hair and honey brown eyes that seemed to peer into his soul. 

But now he would not be able to seek his human out again. Derek knew this marriage would not stop him from checking up on him, watching him, making sure he was happy. But never again would he speak to him, converse with him, laugh with him, wonder about flirting with him. If it would have been reciprocated, if Derek was imagining all the lingering touches and long glances. For tomorrow he would be forced to bind his life to Prince Mieczyslaw. 

His people didn’t hang around once a decision had been made.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

  
  


Derek stood staring up at the Sacred Nemeton while their emissary droned on about life bonds and eternity. Emissary Deaton was rather good at speaking in circles and not actually giving anyone an answer and here, where the audience couldn’t walk out without causing serious offence or another war, he was in his element.

King Scott of the Sun was stood on the left side with the elves that had come with him. His bodyguards were obvious and very unnecessary but Derek understood and respected the reason why. Now that he was king, he had a personal entourage as well but had been lucky enough to appoint two of his childhood friends, Erica and Boyd.

Out of all the elves that had come to witness this union, only three, including King Scott, had actually gone up to Prince Mieczyslaw and spoken to him. King Scott had been jovial while his betrothed had looked resigned but had smiled and joked with Prince Mieszko ‘Noah’ Stilinski, his father, and the Queen Mother Melissa McCall. 

Derek knew his betrothed’s father had married the Sun’s Queen Mother but was surprised that the Prince had no other friends go up and offer support. Unless his friends were all people like Kate Argent and their presence would definitely be cause for war.

Emissary Deaton finally finished his monologue and indicated for the two men to step forward.

Derek complied with Prince Mieczyslaw, mimicking his movements. He reached out and grasped Prince Mieczyslaw’s hand, surprised by the slenderness and the fact that instead of finding a smooth pampered hand, it was textured with lines and the odd calluses. 

It made him look up and he found himself caught in Prince Mieczyslaw’s gaze. His eyes, a dark brown so like the other elves present that it was hard to tell they weren’t black but there was a slight pinkening covering his cheeks. His elf ears barely reached his forehead and his hair was a light brownish blonde. Derek much preferred the darker brown on his clothes and official armour. It reminded him of his human friend.

He repeated his agreement automatically, in time with Prince Mieczyslaw, to the marriage bond. He maintained eye contact with his about to be husband while Deaton circled them, dropping a mixture of flowers and petals as he went, until there was a perfect circle surrounding them. Lily petals for majesty, truth and honour; white anemone leaves for expectation; chrysanthemums for wealth, abundance and truth; cornflowers for prosperity and friendship; dhalia’s for commitment; hydrangeas for understanding and heartfelt emotions. The list went on.

Once completed, Emissary Deaton came to stand in front of them once more and wound a honeysuckle vine three times around their enclosed hands chanting in the old language.

When he stopped, both himself and Prince Mieczyslaw repeated his last words before bowing their heads. A gentle breeze ruffled his hand and when he raised his eyes, the petals and flowers that Emissary Deaton had dropped were floating all around him and his now husband. He took a step forward as did Prince Mieczyslaw and they rested their foreheads together.

‘Husband.’ Derek said.

‘Husband.’ Prince Mieczyslaw repeated.

The petals from the honeysuckle vine tying them together floated off, high into the Nemeton with the other petals and flowers, while the actual vine around their hands faded and disappeared.

As one they turned and looked out over the audience who cheered at the new alliance. Or more likely what their new alliance had brought to their people. 

Peace.

  
  
  
  


‘King Mieczyslaw Stilinski-Hale.’ Her Grace, Lydia Martin, smiled at him.

Stiles instantly stood up taller and straightened his shoulders, mentally checking over his glamour as he smiled back. ‘Lady Lydia, light of my life. I am honoured you graced my marriage with your presence.’

‘You’ve finally bagged yourself a King and get to be released from all duties of the Sun Court. I thought this day would never come.’ Her smile had a smug edge to it.

Stiles blinked. Released from all duties of the Sun Court? What was she talking about? And bagged himself a King? He had been very vocal about his dislike and contempt of his newfound marriage.

Lord Jackson Whittemore, her suitor, a human with the annoying beauty that every species found appealing, snorted. ‘You mean we get to be rid of him more like. No more having to listen to his never ending superfluous serenading of you.’

‘I’m afraid you’re both going to be disappointed.’ Stiles forced a fake smirk back at them. ‘But while my duties at the Sun court will be handed to someone else, I will have new duties as liaison with the Moon court.’

‘As long as your new duties are carried out at the Moon court, I really don’t care.’ Jackson rolled his eyes while Lydia arched a superior eyebrow. 

‘Sounds like an empty title to me.’

Stiles blinked in shock as she turned on an elegant heel and glided away from him. He needed to speak to Scott. Looking around, he saw his new husband conversing with one of his sisters and Scott speaking intently to a butterfly. Stiles sighed, it seemed that while his step brother was smart enough not to bring his fiancé, he was not able to spend an entire night without sending messages to her. 

As an Argent, it would be a long time until Scott would be able to bring Allison here. In fact, it had taken all of Stiles’ skill to stop Scott from announcing to the world that he was marrying an Argent. Not that Stiles was sure why he had gone to so much effort, it would have stopped this marriage from taking place but it would also have pitted the two nations against each other. He didn’t want a war.

He headed over to Scott. ‘How is the lovely, soon to be Queen of the Sun?’

Scott beamed at him. ‘I wish she was here but she says it’s better this way.’

Stiles blinked. Of course, it was all Allison’s idea, not his. ‘She is right. And paving the way will be part of my job as liaison.’

Scott nodded quickly. ‘Of course. Only I want to announce it soon, at Beltane.’

Stiles gaped. ‘Beltane? That’s barely a sennight away!’

‘Plenty of time!’ Scott happily clapped him on the shoulder. ‘Oh look, there’s Lord Raeken. I want to speak to him about the estate he’s acquired.’

Stiles ignored the fact that Scott had brought Lord Theo Raeken with him to his wedding. He hated Theo Raeken with a passion and Scott knew this. ‘Scott, before you go, my duties as liaison, when will you be requiring my presence?’

‘Oh.’ Scott waved a hand dismissively. ‘Don’t worry about that, take all the time you need. In fact, you deserve a break. I don’t want to see you at my court for a least a month while you settle into married life!’

‘What? Scott, no!’ Stiles exclaimed, clutching at his step brother who easily evaded his grasp with a good natured laugh and called out to Lord Raeken.

Stiles clenched his jaw and slowly breathed in and out. It wouldn’t do for his husband or any of the Moon people to scent his growing anger. They might put two and two together and get ten.

He looked around again and spotted his father, merrily laughing with Melissa. Stiles didn’t want to bring their mood down and kept looking. Eventually his eyes settled on Cora Hale acting a little too innocent. That was something he could get behind.

Enforcing his glamour, he hid his scent, heartbeat and footsteps, and crept up behind her. ‘What are you doing, little Hale?’

Cora startled, whipping around snarling at him but he grinned, allowing his glamour to let her hear him again. ‘King Mieczyslaw!’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Please call me Stiles.’

‘Urgh, caught in the act again.’ She grumbled producing a bottle from between her skirts.

‘Caught in the act of what?’ Stiles frowned, sniffing at the bottle she offered him. There was the aroma of alcohol and a faint hint of a flower coming from it.

‘Wolfsbane liquor.’ Cora pulled a face. ‘Mother forbade it.’

‘Wanted you on best behaviour eh?’ Stiles smiled sadly, knowing just how she felt.

She nudged his shoulder companionably. ‘Share it with you?’

He nudged her back but smiled and rummaged in his armour, producing a slim narrow flask. ‘Wolfsbane won’t do anything for me, but I do have this.’

Her eyes widened. ‘Elvish liquor?’

Stiles nodded as he opened it and took a deep slug. He sighed contentedly before offering her some. ‘I don’t know if it will affect you, but I’m happy sharing.’

Cora grabbed it and without even bothering to sniff it, swallowed some. ‘I think you’re going to be my favourite brother-in-law.’

Stiles snorted. ‘Currently, I’m your only brother-in-law.’

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

  
  


Stiles sighed as the party finally wound down to an end and he got to retire to his new quarters. He lost count of the amount of people who had congratulated him and had deliberately blanked a few of them from his mind. What he wouldn’t give for some more elvish wine to drown his sorrows in, but he was the center of attention and had a part to play.

‘Drink?’ Derek offered him.

‘Hell yes.’ Stiles made grabby hands and downed the entire goblet as quickly as he could, surprised and pleased that it was elvish liquor. ‘You got any more? I need more.’

‘Do I need to be worried?’

Stiles snorted. ‘I don’t believe I’m going to be signing my life away again. So, no.’

‘Is that how you see spending your life with me? As signing it away?’

‘Don’t you?’ Stiles shot back. ‘I had a very enlightening conversation with your sister earlier.’

His husband narrowed his eyes at him. ‘And what did she say?’

Stiles rolled his eyes, it seemed his husband was political to the last. ‘That you were against this arrangement just as much as I was.’

‘Of course I was!’ Derek responded angrily. ‘Do you really think I don’t know how close you were to Kate Argent? Daughter of the man trying to destroy my people? Why on earth would I want any of my people tied to you?’

Stiles stiffened. Kate. He knew he would have to tread lightly and regretted the liquor he had just downed. While a single goblet wouldn’t get him drunk, it would certainly loosen his tongue. And a lot about Kate had to be kept secret, at least until her father had been dealt with.

‘What do you know of Kate?’ Stiles asked, his jaw tightening. He hadn’t had a chance to speak to Queen Talia, or rather Queen Mother Talia, about Kate. 

Talia knew the truth, that Kate had been a spy, working inside her father's organisation to bring him down. Even after her death, they still couldn’t tell anyone, and while in the Sun Kingdom, Stiles never heard many of the spiteful things being said about her, he still heard a few and knew it was a lot worse in other Kingdoms, especially his new Kingdom. And he was not allowed to defend her. She still had spies in place, reporting back to him. 

The only people that Stiles knew who knew the truth were his father, Queen Mother Talia and Chris Argent, who had taken over from his sister. They had all agreed only a select few could ever know until it was all over, but Stiles didn’t know if that included the new King or not. Not even Scott or Allison knew.

‘I know she’s just like her father.’ Derek snarled back at him.

Stiles balled his hands into fists, taking deep breaths and didn’t bother hiding his anger from his new husband. Kate had been a good friend to him and saved him from many dicey situations when the only way to escape with his life would have been to reveal just how powerful he was. 

Kate may not have completely known what she was saving him from, but he would forever be grateful to her. The teasing from his peers had been hard enough without them ostracising him because he was more powerful than them as well.

‘Don’t speak about her like that.’ Stiles snarled. ‘You didn’t know her.’

Derek flashed his eyes back at him and Stiles was startled to see that they were red. He was sure they had been yellow the day before. ‘I knew her. She tried to befriend me. God knows what she would have done to me if I’d trusted her.’

Stiles could feel his anger rising and tried to keep control of it. He knew about the letters that Kate had sent to Derek, she’d admitted to him that it had initially been because of her father and she’d been tasked with getting secrets from him and had failed. But it had been through those letters that Kate had actually fallen in love with Derek. It had been because of those letters that she had changed sides and gone against her father. And Derek didn’t know. Didn’t know that he was the reason why everyone knew what Gerard Argent had truly been like.

Kate had been the one to out Gerard Argent and his schemes. Not that that was public knowledge. Stiles had had to take credit for that, pretending to be a bumbling idiot when he was actually just a powerful spaz. But to keep Kate safe, which had ultimately failed, they had been forced to hide her involvement. Gerard had still found out anyway and killed her.

‘You don’t know shit about her!’ Stiles snarled.

‘I know more than enough!’ Derek snarled back at him.

Stiles took a deep breath trying to calm himself. ‘Do not speak ill of her in my presence.’

‘Then do not speak well of her in mine!’ Derek retaliated.

Stiles jabbed his finger in Derek’s direction, unsurprised by the sparks that flew from his finger. ‘No one knows what she was really like, who she really was, and when this is over I expect a full apology from you!’

Derek snorted. ‘This marriage will never be over, thanks to my mother and your step brother. Now if you’ll excuse me, I can’t stomach the present company.’

Stiles stared in astonishment as Derek brushed past him and left. The door to their suit closing gently in the wake of their anger. Was this how Derek was going to resolve all of their future arguments? He was just going to leave if Stiles didn’t agree with him? Well to hell with that. Stiles had been forced into this marriage to keep the peace between their two nations. They could think again if they thought he was now going to keep quiet just to please them.

He couldn’t believe he was stuck in a marriage with Derek Hale, why couldn’t it have been Cora, or Laura or even Cedric. It was just his luck the Moon had chosen Derek. Derek Hale, the man that Kate used to wax poetic about. 

Guilt suddenly hit Stiles like a tree falling in the woods. He was now married to the man that Kate had loved, the man that Kate had wanted to run away with and spend the rest of her life with. She had dreamed about being where he now was, being married to the Moon King. He was facing a long future with the man that his close friend had dreamed about. 

What kind of monster was fate to do this?

  
  
  
  


Derek breathed out through his nose, staring up at the stars, the Moon hidden by clouds. Why was this happening to him? What had he done to deserve this sort of punishment? To be forced into marriage with someone who thought highly of the family trying to kill him? Who had waged war against his own and tortured them? Why on earth had his mother agreed to this?

He just couldn’t make sense of it. Couldn’t she have argued who he was to marry? Or was that part of the deal? She had been extremely adamant that there was nothing more or different that she could have done and her heart had been even. She had been telling the truth. She honestly believed that there was nothing more she could have done.

It made Derek wonder if she'd been strong armed into accepting Mieczyslaw Stilinski, which made no sense as they were the ones who had been wronged and had the advantage, or if the other suitors offered had somehow been worse?

How was he meant to spend the rest of his life with someone who thought the family who had tried to destroy his people were good? The Argents were evil, how could Mieczyslaw not see that? How could he defend Kate Argent?

If Derek had been able to see through her in her letters, of which to be fair, there had been many, how had Mieczyslaw not been able to see through her in person? Or had he just been lucky? Had her questions, because they’d been written down, been more suspicious than if they had been hidden in chatter? Had it been easier for her, in person, to hide who she really was. Or was he giving Mieczyslaw too much credit?

He hadn’t ever bothered to get to know the man through the letters that his mother had insisted upon. He had never believed that he would be the one the Moon chose to rule over their people. And he knew he was holding that grudge against his husband. He should get to know the man. But there was something that tickled Derek’s memory every time he looked at him and he just couldn’t put his finger on it. There was something familiar about the way he stood and his easy manner, but everything else about him was unfamiliar. It made him think he had forgotten something important and it was not a feeling that Derek enjoyed.

‘Hey DerBear.’

‘Don’t call me that.’ Derek scowled as his sister sidled up next to him.

‘Wedding night not going to plan?’

Derek scoffed. ‘I can’t believe…’ He sighed and looked morosely out over the outcrop he found himself on. How far had he walked in his anger? ‘I never thought it would be me? And suddenly I’m King and married.’

‘You’ll be a great King, Derek.’ Cora cuddled up to his side and he wrapped an arm around her.

He snorted. ‘I’ve got no chance with Prince Mieczyslaw by my side.’

‘He’s King now too, and maybe give him a chance. He’s not so bad.’

Derek side eyed her. ‘Whose side are you on?’

‘Yours. Always.’

He kissed the top of her head. ‘Love you too, Cor.’

‘I was talking to him earlier. He’s smart.’

Derek frowned. ‘He is?’

He felt her nod against his shoulder.

‘And quick as a whip.’

Had he misjudged his husband then? But that still didn’t explain Kate. If Mieczyslaw was so smart and quick, how could he have been taken in by her?

Derek took a deep breath. He didn’t want to turn his sister against his husband, but he needed someone else to know. ‘He thinks Kate Argent is a good person.’

‘Ewww.’ Cora pretended to gag. ‘Maybe he’s also a horrible judge of character.’

Derek chuckled. There was his sister.

‘Wanna run off some energy?’ Cora asked before wiggling her eyebrows at him. ‘You know, seeing as you’re not spending it in bed on your wedding night.’

He shoved her away, scrunching his nose up but stood up and shed his clothes. It would be good to run and forget his worries. Even if just for a night.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

  
  


It was good to be back in the Sun Court, while the Moon Court, or the little that he had so far seen of it, was beautiful, there was just something about being home. But after Stiles’ conversation with Scott at the wedding, and what Lydia had insinuated, he wasn’t willing to be seen by anyone and had glamoured himself and a comfy chair into looking like a large leafy plant and ornate pot. It was working for him so far.

He’d barely had any sleep and had given up waiting for Derek to return in the early hours. Well, the late early hours, and had made his way home. It had been too early to visit his father and Melissa, and well, Stiles wasn’t sure if Melissa would tell Scott or not. So he’d ventured to his favourite spot in court and sat here, dozing on and off.

The spot was a good one, it offered a fantastic view and vantage point over their kingdom however he wasn’t the only one to favour it. Although he may favour it because a certain Lady Martin did. Not that he was currently in a mood to speak to her, a first for him.

He’d known he was in love with her the first time he set eyes on her. She was the epitome of beauty. Unfortunately, he wasn’t. Even more unfortunately, she hid her brilliance behind a sharp tongue and popularity. He was not popular, even though he was the best friend of the future King. He was too clumsy, too waif like, too many moles, too long ears, too light eyes, too dark hair. It didn’t matter if Scott had some of those traits too, like the dark hair, he was going to be King and therefore was excused.

Although neither of them had been exactly popular, Stiles’ popularity took a massive downhill turn when Scott’s father arranged a betrothal between him and the next Moon successor. All it meant to his peers was that he would soon be leaving and therefore wasn’t worth getting the time to know. He resented it. While there had been nothing he could do about the betrothal and believe him he’d tried, there was something to do about how he was seen. As soon as he’d learnt to sustain his glamour over long periods, he used it to change his appearance.

‘It’s so very quiet.’

Stiles heard the dulcet tones of the one who had captured his heart and never released it. He turned to where he’d heard Lydia’s voice and inwardly sighed when he saw Jackson Whittemore with her and a few of their posey. The man was human but had an ego bigger than any human, elf or werewolf Stiles had ever met. He knew it was because Jackson was human and hated the fact, but there was nothing anyone could do to turn him into an elf or werewolf. No one could help the happenstance of their birth.

‘Peaceful, you mean, without that overbearing monstrosity Stilinski.’ Jackson retorted and the others with them laughed.

Stiles closed his eyes, he knew what Lord Whittemore thought of him, and the feelings were entirely reciprocated. But he had friends among the court who would stand up for him, friends who wouldn’t let Jackson get away with speaking about him like this.

‘Careful Jackson, you don’t want his father or the Queen Mother hearing you talk like that.’ Lydia smirked at him, flicking her hair and ears, somehow making the move sexual as all eyes were drawn to the tight clothing covering her breasts. 

For all of Lydia’s cutting put downs, he knew she liked him. Initially he’d had a plan to break out of this marriage agreement and wed her, or just run away with her to somewhere. But she’d refused the second and he’d failed at the first. Although, while he hadn’t expected her to jump to his defence, he hadn’t exactly expected her to agree with Jackson either.

Jackson snorted. ‘Please, even King Scott was finding him tiresome. Told him not to return for at least a month.’

‘Good. We may actually be able to make some headway into matters without him distracting everyone with his inane chatter.’ Lydia smiled, pleased, before looking around with a frown. 

Stiles stared at her in shock. He’d known that they hadn’t been the greatest of friends, but was that what she really thought of him? Did she even know him at all?

‘Where’s that chair I favour?’ She glared at her entourage.

‘I’ll find it for you, my lady.’ Some Lord that Stiles recognised but couldn’t remember the name of simpered and ran off. 

Stiles glared at him but had to admit that even a week ago, that would have been him. It hurt more than Stiles wanted to admit or analyse.

‘Lady Lydia, have you heard the latest?’

Stiles sighed, he had no interest in court gossip but he was stuck here until they moved on. Especially as at the moment, he was finding that even his friends weren’t really his friends. Did he really want to hear any more?

Lydia looked condescending at the girl who had spoken. ‘Regarding?’

‘Prince Mieczyslaw’s new husband. Or should I say King Mieczyslaw now?’

‘Oh that?’ Lydia dismissed with a knowing smirk. ‘Yes, I’ve heard.’ 

‘Is it true it’s Lord Argent after the new Moon King?’

‘Well,’ Lydia deliberated. ‘I can’t say for certain, but I find it doubtful that Mieczyslaw Stilinski-Hale will remain King for long once his husband, the true King, is kidnapped.’

Stiles felt his blood run cold. Lydia could dismiss him all she liked, but how the hell would she know about a plot to kidnap his husband? Especially one that was being planned by Gerard Argent, unless she was somehow in on it? He couldn’t believe she would stoop so low or do something so stupid. Lydia Martin was the most intelligent and brightest person he knew. What the hell had happened?

He needed to find out more about this kidnapping plot.

  
  
  
  


‘Derek, my son.’

Derek winced at the disappointed tone in his mother's voice. He had spent the night running in the forest with Cora. Malia had found them around midnight and joined them. He’d showered and had breakfast with them at uncle Peter’s residence, ignoring his uncle’s hearty chuckles and insinuations of disappointing his husband on their wedding night. ‘Mother.’

‘Come walk with me.’ It was not an invitation but an order and even though Derek was King, she was still his mother and he would always obey her orders.

Derek nodded and followed his mother as she led him through the private gardens belonging to their household.

‘Now that you are King, this belongs to you.’ She smiled as she stood in front of an ivy covered wall.

‘What is it?’ Derek asked. He had often played down here as a child but had walked this way almost daily. 

His mother was acting as if this area was some big secret. In fact, he couldn’t actually remember seeing her around here before, which was why it had been such an attraction as a child with his siblings, people rarely came this way.

He stared as she swept her hand under some of the ivy and ducked down, disappearing altogether. He looked around them, and not seeing anyone, quickly followed.

‘It is an area only the rightful Moon ruler can find or access, built for us and hidden by the Moon itself.’ His mother said once he joined her on the other side.

Derek stared around in wonder, following her down an alleyway covered in plants with flowers dotted here and there until it opened up out into a large garden. The grass was high and perfect to run through, he could feel the idea of shifting into a wolf pulling at him but he refrained. It took him a moment to realise that while the garden looked maintained, it wasn’t. 

It was beautiful. Flowers bloomed everywhere, of all types and varieties, interspaced with trees and stone benches. Butterflies flitted through the air while bees went from flower to flower. He could hear birds chirping and leaves rustling, the shuffling feet of hedgehogs and the quick heartbeats of rabbits.

‘You can speak and think freely here, no one can overhear you or enter without you or if you do not wish them to.’ His mother was smiling but had a nostalgic look on her face.

‘How long has this been here?’ Derek asked as he kept finding something new to see.

‘As long as we have. My aunt showed me this when I became Queen, as did her father before her and his before him.’

‘Why have I never found or heard anything about this before?’

‘It is secret, known only to the present or previous ruler and the Moon. It allows us to feel the Moon more acutely and hear their commands.’

‘Does Emissary Deaton know about this?’ Many of the flowers that he had used in the wedding ceremony could be found here and Derek could instantly see the Emissary lording the secret knowledge over everyone.

‘Of course not. My aunt knew, I do, my husband, Moon rest his soul, and now you.’ He mother smiled, trailing her hands through the grass and leaning forward to smell one of the flowers.

‘What happens if I bring someone here and they try to enter without me?’ If his father had known, did that mean that Derek could bring someone here with him? As much as he wanted to share this with his sisters, they would take it over and he would never be able to get rid of them.

‘They will have a hard time remembering where it was and will be unable to find the entrance.’

‘This is incredible.’

‘I fear I should have been more open with you about several things.’

Derek frowned, startled over the sudden turn in conversation. Was this why she had brought him here? ‘About what?’

‘About why I insisted the betrothal agreement had to be made with Mieczyslaw Stilinski.’ His mother looked at him intently.

Derek froze. His mother had insisted on it being him? It hadn’t been the Sun King’s choice? ‘You chose him?’

‘I did, or rather the Moon did.’

‘I, I don’t understand.’ Derek felt lost, why on earth had she chosen him? A friend of their enemies.

‘I was there.’ His mother pointed to a stone bench half hidden behind an old looking oak tree. ‘When the Moon spoke to me. I have never heard it more succinctly that I did at the time.’

‘The Moon spoke?’ Derek had not heard that was possible.

‘Directly into my heart and mind.’ His mother smiled fondly at the bench. ‘I had never heard the name before, but I heard it whispered in my mind and knew in my heart that he was vital to us. The Moon whispered that he was the key to my successor's future happiness. I delayed of course. Started searching for someone of that name. But every time I visited the feeling became more and more urgent until I had to do something about it.’ 

‘Did the Moon tell you that I would become your successor?’

‘No. I did not know who would become my successor, just that Mieczyslaw Stilinski was vital to their future and happiness.’

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

  
  


Stiles was utterly fed up and felt emotionally drained. He had been trailing Lydia Martin for hours and he now knew way too much about the simpering idiots of court, and how stupid he himself had been. Only he hadn’t found any more information about the plot to kidnap his husband. But he couldn’t leave just yet, a couple hours ago she had received a note with a place that he didn’t recognise and a time on it, nothing else. 

Stiles fervently hoped it wasn’t a romantic rendezvous with Lord Whittemore, but he was losing any hope and willpower to actually stay and find out. It helped that he didn’t have long to wait. Only Lydia was still in the palace and was leaving the timing very short to actually get to wherever it was in time. Stiles knew every inch of the palace so the meeting place couldn’t possibly refer to somewhere in it.

He was surprised when Jackson entered the room, casually telling the two remaining Ladies that a Lord they were both attempting to sway into marriage was looking for a companion for a stroll. 

The ladies left immediately amid a round of giggling scenarios.

Stiles was about to sneak out himself when Lydia nodded her head towards where he was stood. He froze in shock, no one had ever seen through his glamour. Had Lydia been pretending all this time?

Jackson walked straight up to him, thankfully stopping mere inches from him and turning his back to him waiting for Lydia. 

He watched avidly as Lydia pressed several small details on the panelling in a specific order, wondering who else knew about this when part of the wall silently shifted inwards.

Lydia swept in first with Jackson close behind and Stiles hurried after them, almost tripping over his feet but catching himself at the last second. He made it in time just as Jackson pressed something on the well lit wall on the inside and the door closed instantly behind him.

He breathed out in relief then winced as Lydia stared at the spot he was stood.

‘What is it?’ Jackson asked, frowning in his direction.

‘I thought I heard something.’

‘There’s nothing there.’

‘No.’ She said, her eyes narrowing before turning back around and leading the way.

Stiles followed, surprised by how many hallways led off and how long it went. Who else knew about these hidden passageways? He was certain Scott didn’t, he would have told him and they would have spent many days and nights investigating and getting up to all sorts of mischief.

They carried on for so long, Stiles knew there was no possible way they were still in the palace and maybe not even the Sun Court. He was certain that they hadn’t been walking for long enough to leave the Sun Kingdom, but wouldn’t be surprised if at least one or more of the passageways led to other kingdoms.

The more he thought on it, the more sense it made that there were passageways leading away and to possible safety in case of war or mutiny. What he couldn’t fathom was why he didn’t know about them. Lydia was smart, too smart for her own good, so it made sense to him that she had found them. But there was no way that Scott knew and had kept it secret from him.

When Lydia and Jackson finally emerged out into a large marble room, Stiles hesitantly followed.

‘You are late, Lady Martin.’ A male voice Stiles couldn’t quite place said from the shadows.

‘When am I ever on time?’ Lydia replied drolly with a slight sneer in her voice. 

Stiles was very used to that voice, it was clear she thought whoever she was speaking with was beneath her.

‘And how is Lord Whittemore feeling today?’

Stiles froze at the sneering tone, finally recognising it. Lydia was meeting with Gerard Argent?

‘He is fine.’ Lydia responded defensively.

‘Are you Lord Whittemore? Feeling fine?’

‘I am.’ Jackson replied stiffly.

‘You are not feeling anything new, seeing things differently, hearing improved?’

‘No, nothing has changed.’ Jackson snarled.

It was a good job that Stiles knew Jackson better than Gerard did, because Gerard hadn’t picked up that Jackson was lying. But why would Jackson be experiencing better eyesight and hearing?

‘He obviously needs more concentrated doses. You’ve skipped the last few.’

‘No.’ Lydia informed him decisively. ‘This is ending. He is happy as he is.’

‘You do not get to say when this ends.’ Gerard laughed. ‘It will do you well to be reminded that I am the one in charge here.’

‘How dare you!’ Lydia exclaimed, drawing herself up to her full height.

Stiles glanced around, he knew Gerard wouldn’t be so foolsome as to meet with Lydia and Jackson alone, but it appeared that Lydia and Jackson were.

Gerard laughed, a harsh cold sound as he raised a powder and before Lydia could react, blew it in her face. She fell to the ground sneezing while two elvish men came out of the shadows and easily detained a struggling and cursing Jackson.

‘Elves.’ Gerard snorted, even though his henchmen were elves. ‘Think you’re so superior.’

Stiles crept forward, fighting may not be his strong suit, but magic was. Keeping his glamour, he sent it forth, encapsulating the throats of the men who had Jackson. They instantly released him as they clutched at their throats, choking and fell to the ground. 

Jackson sprung back and rushed to grab Lydia.

‘Go!’ Stiles shouted at them. ‘Run!’

Jackson complied, picking Lydia up and running back the way they had come.

‘Well, well, well. Seems the elvish bitch wasn’t so stupid after all.’ Gerard sneered, his eyes darting around.

Stiles grinned triumphantly. This was going to be easy, him up against one human man. Easy as pie.

Gerard chuckled. ‘You really think I’d come into the Sun Kingdom with just two bodyguards? How stupid do you think I am?’

Stiles faltered as he heard marching feet. 

Hundreds of marching feet. 

His confidence left him and he grimly glanced back to the way Lydia and Jackson had just left through. Did he escape and rejoin Jackson and Lydia? Or did he try and end this once and for all?

  
  
  
  


‘King Stilinski-Hale of Moon.’ Scott inclined his head and shoulders as he entered the room.

‘King McCall of Sun.’ Derek repeated the movement.

‘I am surprised to see you this soon after the wedding.’

‘That is why I am here, Your Highness.’ Derek replied, wondering how to explain this. ‘I am afraid that King Mieczyslaw hasn’t been seen today.’

King Scott frowned, worry crossing his features. ‘Oh?’

‘The last he was seen was at our borders, heading here, early this morning.’ Derek finished stiffly. This was not how he had wanted to spend his first day married and second as King, looking for a wayward husband.

King Scott laughed, surprising him, and waved his hand dismissively. ‘Oh that’s just Stiles. He’s like that. Don’t worry, he’ll turn up. He always does. I’ll send word to his father, just in case though.’

Derek blinked. Had King Scott just said Stiles? He cleared his throat. ‘Stiles, Your Highness?’

Derek knew the name Stiles, but not in conjunction with his husband.

‘Oh, hasn’t he said? It’s a nickname. He hates his real name. Insisted we all call him Stiles when we were kids.’ King Scott happily told him before a dopey smile crossed his face. Derek was just about to enquire after his health when he continued. ‘Now if you’ll excuse me, I have wedding plans to arrange with my fiancé, Lady Allison Argent.’

Derek stared at the King heading for the door in horror. ‘Did you say Argent? As in relative of Kate and Gerard Argent?’

King Scott’s mood changed instantly and he scowled at Derek. ‘Not that it is any of your business, but yes. Her father is Lord Christopher Argent, son of Gerard Argent.’

Derek drew himself up as he stalked over to the King emitting angry scents at him. ‘It is very much so my business King McCall of Sun. If you marry an Argent you are breaking the treaty that our parents put in place. By doing so, you are inviting war between our people, is this your aim?’

King Scott faltered, staring at him shocked. ‘What on earth are you talking about? I love Allison, she had nothing to do with her grandfather!’

‘She is still an Argent!’ Derek hissed. ‘King McCall of Sun, you are very close to declaring war between our people. Send a missive to the Moon Kingdom with your choice.’

He marched from the room leaving King Scott spluttering with his mouth open.

  
  
  
  


This was his worst idea ever. Why on earth did he think standing up to Gerard Argent and his goons was a good idea? 

Stiles ducked as arrows coated in foxglove pierced the air surrounding him. He threw his hands up, a shield appearing around him. While it protected him, it also, unfortunately, showed Gerard Argent exactly where he was. Giving up all pretence of hiding how powerful he really was, Stiles concentrated in keeping his shield and invisibility up while quickly changing his appearance.

If Gerard Argent wanted Derek Hale, well, he was going to get what he thought was Derek Hale.

Letting both his shield and invisibility drop, Stiles pretended to roar and charged them. He knew he wouldn’t win, but he was hoping that he would at least be able to take Gerard down with him.

Letting his magic fly, the first wave of men fell with him but the second wave seemed better prepared. A lucky shot hit him in his shoulder and he stumbled. A body fell in his path and he sprawled onto the floor.

‘King Derek Hale.’ Stiles blinked up as Gerard Argent’s face appeared smiling above him. ‘I’ve been wanting a word with you. How attached to your shift are you?’

Stiles winced, his eyes automatically closing as Gerard’s hand flew out to smack him only Gerard cursed and Stiles opened his eyes to find him cradling his hand as another man approached him.

He scrambled up and launched himself at Gerard, pulling out the dagger he kept at his hip. There were always a few on his person, everyone of his station had them and not just for decoration. While he knew how to use it, the knowledge didn’t care for his clumsiness and more often than not, Stiles inadvertently hurt the wrong person or himself when sparring.

Miraculously Stiles felt his dagger hit his target and shuddered when, after the momentary resistance, it easily pierced skin and a warm liquid seeped over his hand. He wanted to gag but he still had to think of a way to escape with his life, if it was at all possible.

‘You won’t get away with this!’ Gerard Argent gargled, snarling at him as blood dribbled out of his mouth before he gasped and slumped down.

Stiles let go of his dagger, turning around and inching backwards from the mixture of humans and elves approaching.

It seemed they hadn’t gotten the memo that their leader was dead. He let his magic have full reign and slumped as it exploded out of him, blasting around the room. He didn’t have the energy to look up to check if it had worked but from the initial sound of silence followed by more thundering footsteps, it had, but there were too many of them.

A flashbang went off, blinding everyone including Stiles. He coughed and half heartedly batted at the hands that gripped him and pulled him up and away unceremoniously.

Stiles had his feet underneath before he knew it and was stumbling after the dark blur that was leading him away. He followed, hearing bangs and explosions come from behind them but didn’t dare look back, knowing he would lose his footing for certain.

Finally the man in front of him slowed, pulling Stiles up and checking him over.

‘Lord Finstock?’ Stiles gasped, staring at the man who had taught him hand to hand combat and pronounced him useless.

‘Bilinski!’ Lord Finstock barked, glaring at him. ‘Call me Coach or Cupcake. Never that! Capiche?’

‘Sure.’ Stiles blinked then smirked. ‘Cupcake.’

Coach Cupcake rolled his eyes. ‘Move it Bilinski, you want to get caught again?’

Stiles laughed, inadvertently coughing up a bit of blood as he nodded and stumbled forward.

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

  
  


Needing to think, Derek had warned his personal guards that he would be of a mind to run home in his wolf form. Luckily, Erica and Boyd were more than happy with his plan and were running either side of him.

He desperately needed to figure things out but his mind couldn’t concentrate. Could Mieczyslaw really be Stiles? He couldn’t reconcile his elvish husband with his human friend. It had never entered his mind that they could be one and the same. And if they were, then it meant that his husband had lied and betrayed him.

Lord Mieczyslaw looked nothing like Stiles, but the more Derek compared them, they were of a similar stature and leanness. They held themselves in the same way with the same posture. Derek didn’t really know Mieczyslaw that well, which he knew was his own fault, to be able to compare their personalities. Stiles had always been brash and outspoken, ready to laugh or complain at a moments notice. He couldn't say the same for Mieczyslaw, although he hadn’t voluntarily conversed with him outside of it being necessary and then tensions had been high.

Could it be possible? He supposed it could, depending on how powerful Mieczyslaw actually was, or rather, how good he was at glamouring himself. He knew that elves could do so, but hadn’t thought they could that well or for that length of time. He had spent hours with Stiles. Could it really have been Mieczyslaw in disguise?

A smell caught his nose and he stopped so suddenly that he stumbled and Erica and Boyd went flying past him.

Was his mind playing tricks on him? He was sure he could smell Mieczyslaw, or Stiles. It was only now, now that he was trying to differentiate them, that he realised he couldn’t. Or had it been that long since he had last seen Stiles that he had forgotten his scent?

Erica growled at him as she approached while Boyd simply scoffed in a curious way. Derek raised his nose into the air, trying to find the scent again. Erica whined and tried to physically direct him on their way but he ignored her.

Finally he caught the scent again, Boyd right beside him, nose to the ground, growling softly as he realised what was happening. Erica stood alert behind them, keeping an eye out as Derek hunted out his errant husband.

The trail got stronger the further into the woods he went, until he finally came across a leg lying outstretched at the base of a tree. Following the line, he saw Stiles. Human Stiles, who smelt exactly like his husband, lying unconscious, with blood smeared on his forehead and smudged around his lips. He had long elf ears. Longer than the ones he had seen on his husband. Nor did he smell entirely human but of elf magic instead.

Erica and Boyd flanked him, growling lowly in their throats, warning off any threats or predators as Derek cautiously approached. Stiles didn’t stir but his heartbeat was steady.

Shifting, Derek crouched in front of him, placing his hand on his cheek, his fingers brushing his ears. ‘Stiles?’

Stiles moaned, pressing his head into Derek’s hand without properly waking.

‘Stiles, wake up.’

Nothing. Not even a flutter of his eyelashes.

Sighing Derek picked him up, knowing there was no way he could ever leave him. Something bad had happened to him and for whatever reason Stiles was hidden near the route out of the Sun Kingdom that led directly to the Moon Kingdom.

Derek looked down to Erica and Boyd, still at his side in full wolf form. ‘Stay shifted, stay alert. We’re taking the back roads home.’

It wouldn’t be the first time he had snuck back into his kingdom, but it would be the first time he carried an unconscious… human? Husband? He wasn’t entirely sure but his instincts were telling him the Stiles in his arms was indeed the elf he had married a little over twenty-fours hours ago.

And if Stiles was his husband, then what the hell had happened to him to render him in this state in his own lands? And why on earth had King Scott ignored his concerns? He knew the length of ears on an elf was related to their magical strength, but he had never seen ears this long on an elf before.

It didn’t take Erica and Boyd long to lead him over the border into their lands and to the nearest tunnel. Only the royal family and their guards knew about the existence of the tunnels and their exact locations. Which with their proclivity for having large families meant that it wasn’t exactly secret, but the tunnels were numerous and deliberately maze like with lots of false tunnels that led nowhere or went in circles.

However the ones that actually led somewhere, went everywhere with plenty of exits and entrances hidden all over their kingdom.

Unsurprisingly they didn’t meet anyone until they neared the castle. The guard, recognising Derek instantly, let them through without any questions or raised eyebrows. And once under the main house, they took the tunnels that led directly to his rooms.

Derek placed Stiles carefully on the bed.

‘I’ll find a healer.’ Boyd announced the second he had shifted back and yanked on some clothes. 

Erica quickly put him to rights so that he didn’t raise any suspicions with his appearance. Once done, she dressed herself. ‘Do you want Talia?’

Derek nodded. ‘Whatever happened, I think she needs to hear as well.’

Erica left as he went to the bathroom and dampened a wash cloth. He set about cleaning Stiles up and wasn’t surprised that his mother arrived before the healer did.

She stared at Stiles. ‘Why does he smell like your husband?’

Derek grimaced. Of course she had to ask the hardest question. ‘I’m pretty sure he is my husband.’

Talia raised an eyebrow but refrained from asking anything more as Boyd returned with the healer.

The woman instantly began poking and prodding at Stiles, frowning at him and for some reason that Derek couldn’t quite fathom, looked inside his mouth until she finally stood back.

‘I’m not an expert on elf healing, but I’d say he’s magically drained himself. Apart from a few bumps and bruises, he’s been in a fight for sure, there’s nothing majorly wrong with him. Nothing life threatening or that would be causing him to stay unconscious at any rate.’

‘So magical depletion?’ Derek frowned.

The healer nodded. ‘Unless we can get an elf healer or someone from the Sun Kingdom, that’s my best guess. Physically there’s nothing wrong with him, he’s not bleeding internally and has no broken bones. He’s been beaten up, but nothing that won’t heal.’

‘How do we get his magic back up and running?’

‘Time.’ She shrugged. ‘Sleep will help, and thats what he’s currently doing. It’s a deep sleep he’s in, not quite a coma but close. His magic will return as his energy does and then he’ll waken.’

Derek stared at the man lying on his bed. He didn’t know what to feel. He didn’t want to be worried but he was, he didn’t want to care but he did. This man had lied to him and betrayed him, all he wanted to feel was anger. But he felt so much more than just that. He felt so much, he couldn’t narrow down and isolate the feelings. He couldn’t stop himself from feeling them.

  
  
  
  


Stiles groaned, his eyes felt glued shut and his throat like sandpaper, his body ached and he had to search to feel his magic. He almost couldn’t feel it, but finally he felt a faint stirring deep in his chest.

‘Stiles?’

He forced his eyes open and his head flopped to the side where his husband’s face was. ‘Derek?’ 

‘Stiles.’ Derek repeated his name. 

There was something wrong. Something nagging at him. Derek’s voice was slightly different. Flat. No tone. He was pissed off about something. Had he found out about the kidnap plot and what Stiles had done? But why would he be pissed off over that? Stiles had prevented him from getting kidnapped and killed the man trying to cause war with his people.

‘Was hapng?’ He slurred. He must have really drained his magic if he felt this bad and was this tired.

‘You tell me, I found you hidden in the woods on the way from the Sun Kingdom to our kingdom,  _ Stiles _ .’ Derek said tersely.

‘Oh shit.’ Stiles struggled to sit up. He recognised the room he was in as the same he was shown to last night. He was back in the Moon Kingdom. Good. ‘Gerard Argent is dead.’

Derek blinked at him, looking thrown. ‘What?’

Talia’s face suddenly swam into view. ‘What did you say?’

Stiles stared at her in surprise, before looking around the room. There were two others, two he was sure he had been introduced to before but couldn’t remember their names. He was pretty sure they were friends of Derek’s though. 

‘He had a plot to kidnap Derek. I tried to find out more but.’ Stiles shrugged, he wasn’t too sure how much to say, if he mentioned Lydia and Jackson, then they would both be stripped of their titles, whether innocent or not and handed over to Derek for punishment.

‘Lord Mieczyslaw.’ Talia regained his attention but not in the way she had probably thought she had. ‘What exactly happened?’

She had called him Lord Mieczyslaw. 

Derek had called him Stiles. 

Derek knew. 

He turned to face him but Derek wasn’t looking at him. His gaze was firmly plastered to the window. 

‘Derek.’ He knew his tone was pleading.

Derek turned to him, his posture stiff, his face expressionless and his eyes hard as stone. He only glanced at him a moment before looking away, as if the sight of him disgusted him.

Stiles knew he had fucked up. He had really fucked up, but he’d thought he would have more time to tell him, or rather not tell him and Derek never to find out. 

No one really knew about him posing as a human. His father knew he had gone undercover to converse with Kate and get her intel, but not the details. And Scott was oblivious to it all.

Stiles turned back to Talia, she knew the truth about Kate and if she trusted the two in the room with them, then so would Stiles. ‘I was in the Sun Court yesterday and overheard a rumour about a plot to kidnap the new Moon King.’

‘Your court was willing to tell you, the new King’s husband, about a plot to kidnap him?’ The blonde werewolf asked incredulously.

Stiles winced. ‘No, not exactly. They didn’t know I was there.’

Talia frowned, knowing the most about elves and their gifts. ‘How?’

‘Well.’ He sighed. The cat was truly out of the bag now. ‘I can glamour myself, all the others saw was a large leafy plant and pot.’

‘I didn’t know elves could glamour themselves to that extent?’ Talia pushed.

‘Depends on how powerful they are.’ Stiles’ tone was resigned.

‘Hmmm.’ Talia looked at him critically. ‘Your ears are longer and you look very different. Are you glamouring us now?’

‘No. I don’t have the magic or energy to glamour myself now. What you see is what you get.’ Stiles muttered. He hated how he looked and had worked hard so that no one knew how utterly unelvish and ugly he really was.

‘I don’t understand.’ The large bald man that hadn’t spoken yet said.

‘Neither do I.’ Talia picked up Stiles’ hand as she sat on the bed with him. ‘Why did you hide your true self? Why do none of us Moon children know what you really look like?’

‘No one likes what I look like.’ Stiles could hear the sullen tone in voice. ‘I don’t have any of the desired qualities anyone looks for in an elf, so I glamoured myself to have them.’

‘I could understand that if one or two things had been changed, but Mieczyslaw, all your features had been changed.’ Talia pushed.

‘Isn’t it obvious?’ Derek snarled. ‘The elf clearly doesn’t want us to know anything about him. Not even his appearance. All he has done is lie to us, about everything.’

‘Derek, that isn’t true.’ Talia rebutted him quietly.

‘Oh but it is. He doesn’t even go by Mieczyslaw in the Sun Court but by Stiles.’ Derek countered harshly. ‘And I met a Stiles once, years ago, a Stiles who befriended me and looked exactly like Mieczyslaw does now. Nothing he says is the truth. He’s just another spy.’

‘That’s not true!’ Stiles exclaimed weakly. ‘I’m not a spy!’

Derek snorted. ‘Then why else would you lie to us? Why else hide your appearance?’

Stiles stilled, he didn’t have any answers except his insecurities, and there was no way he was telling the beautiful people in this room that.

‘Exactly.’ Derek said quietly, sounding neither pleased, triumphant or even disappointed. He just sounded resigned. He turned and left the room.

‘I didn’t mean to lie.’ Stiles said weakly.

‘I know.’ Talia sighed, squeezing his hand. ‘But you did by omission, and Derek has trust issues I’m afraid. It will take him time and a lot of hard effort by you, to win him around.’

‘He hates me.’ Stiles whined.

‘Have you and my son even tried to get along?’ Talia’s tone was amused.

Stiles sighed.

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

  
  


Erica snorted in amusement at Stiles’ request. ‘No, nope, no way. Want me to say it in Spanish? _No_!’

‘Don’t look at me.’ Boyd shrugged. ‘I’m not taking you to the Sun Court.’

‘Ah come on guys, please?’ Stiles whined. He was too weak to make the journey himself and Erica and Boyd, who were apparently Derek’s personal bodyguards, wouldn’t leave his side. No matter how much he wanted to annoy them and attempt the journey by himself, he wasn’t that stupid.

Erica smirked at him while Boyd just shook his head.

Stiles sighed. He knew a losing battle when he saw one. ‘Can we at least go outside then?’

At least then he’d have a better chance of calling a butterfly to him and would able to speak to Scott that way. Face to face would be better, but butterfly calling would have to do.

‘I’m sure we can manage that.’ Boyd agreed.

Erica nodded. ‘There’s secluded gardens for the Royal families private use.’

Luckily he had regained enough energy and magic to be able to walk around fine. He debated his glamour, his magic was still depleted, but he really didn’t want anyone else seeing how ugly and unelvish he really was. Chancing it, he glamoured his face and hair, leaving his ears as they were.

‘Really?’ Erica asked unimpressed.

Stiles glowered at her.

‘Let’s go.’ Boyd cut in, opening the door.

Taking his lead, Stiles flounced out the room but had to wait for one of them to direct him. It didn’t take them long to get to the gardens, and they only met a handful of servants that Stiles wasn’t sure he had ever seen before. But at least the garden they had led him to was empty and full of flowers. It would be easy to ask a butterfly to communicate for him.

He smiled as five danced around him and three instantly landed on him, one on his ear, another on his shoulder and the third on his hand. The third instantly agreed to the call and in no time Stiles was hearing his best friends voice.

‘Stiles? I had your husband here yesterday looking for you and threatening war!’ Scott exclaimed instantly.

Stiles frowned. What the hell had happened? ‘What? Why was he threatening war?’

‘He hates Allison, and he’s never even met her! Your husband is insane. He said if I married her it was breaking the treaty and grounds for war!’

Stiles sighed. ‘And he’s right. It is. I’ve told you that. As has Allison.’

‘But it’s not fair! I love Allison, she’s nothing like her grandfather. Who’s dead by the way. Allison’s really upset.’

‘Yeah, about that.’ Stiles started, wincing.

‘And Christopher Argent has come forward, claiming to have been working against him. Your father’s backing him up but Chris has renounced Gerard and Allison’s so confused.’ Scott sighed. ‘My advisors are wanting me to arrest Victoria Argent for inciting war crimes but how can I? That’s Allison’s mother!’

‘Scott, I know it’s hard, but you’re King and you need to do what’s best for the Sun Kingdom and people. But I really need your help. I screwed up with Derek.’

‘But Allison is one of my people and soon she’ll be my wife! She means everything to me! I can’t arrest her mother, and what do I do about Chris?’

Stiles stared at the butterfly in dismay. Was Scott serious? ‘Scott, you need to listen to your advisors. Chris has been working against Gerard, my father and your mother know this. Speak to them, listen to what they have to say. Speak to Allison, get her to listen and understand what has really been happening. Allison is intelligent, she’ll understand.’

‘You’re right Stiles. It’s so hard without you here. You always know what to say. You’re the best. I’m going to speak to Allison. Thanks!’

‘Scott? Scott!’ Stiles called out but he’d already gone and the butterfly, flexing its wings a couple times, took off.

‘That’s the Sun King?’ Erica asked haltingly, biting her lip to stop from laughing.

Stiles glanced at her and sighed. ‘He’s got a lot on at the moment.’

‘One track mind more like it.’ She grinned back.

‘Like yours is any better.’ Stiles muttered.

Erica snarled.

‘Enough.’ Boyd said quietly. ‘Neither King is infallible and both, clearly, have their own issues.’

Stiles hmmphed and crossed his arms. Issues that he seemed to have an affinity for making worse.

  
  
  
  


Derek groaned when he saw Erica and Boyd leading Mieczyslaw, no, Stiles, towards him. He knew he should have stayed in the hidden garden his mother had shown but, well, it felt like hiding and he hated that.

It seemed Erica had heard his groan going by her beaming smile but he was surprised when Stiles scowled. How had he heard? Elf hearing wasn’t as good as werewolf hearing and he was too far away for an elf to hear.

It seemed his husband was keeping a great many secrets from him. And he wouldn’t find any of them out by avoiding him. Not that Derek would admit to that, as he had in fact, been hard at work. The fact that he had been multitasking and could avoid his husband was just a bonus.

‘You can’t avoid me for the rest of our lives.’ Stiles muttered as they approached.

Derek arched an eyebrow. ‘I wasn’t.’

Stiles’ cheeks turned rosy. ‘Fooled me.’

‘I am a King, I do not have the luxury of lazing around.’ Derek ground out.

Stiles scowled at him. ‘I have not been lazing around.’

‘Did I say you were?’ 

‘Where’s the popcorn when you need it?’ Erica nudged at Boyd, her face excited.

Derek glowered at her but knew that it wouldn’t faze her in the slightest, King or not. ‘Anyway, we need to return and prepare for tonight.’

‘What’s happening tonight?’ Stiles sighed.

‘Laura’s wedding.’

His husband stared at him. ‘Laura’s wedding? When did Lord Parrish pop the question?’

‘The night I became King.’

‘Two days ago?’ Stiles exclaimed.

‘Yes, husband. Two days ago.’

Stiles smirked. ‘You’re calling me husband now?’

‘Well, I don’t know what else to call you seeing as you have so many names.’ Derek shot back, trying not to care when he saw Stiles pale.

‘We need to talk about that.’

‘Not here.’

‘You brought it up.’

‘Would you like to air your dirty laundry to the entire kingdom?’ Derek snarled, losing his patience. ‘If so, be my guest!’ 

He skirted around them as Stiles guiltily glanced around, seeing the curious onlookers. Derek didn’t bother waiting for him, instead striding on, he had a list longer than the great ballroom of things that required to be done before the wedding that night, but Laura hadn’t wanted to wait. She’d already waited long enough to see if she would even be able to marry Jordan and Derek didn’t begrudge her a second of all the work he was now doing to ensure her happiness.

‘I can’t wait for tonight.’ Erica confided in him happily. ‘Boyd’s going to lose his shit when he sees my dress.’

‘You’re wearing a dress?’ Boyd snorted. ‘No way are you winning tonight.’

Erica smirked. ‘Watch and see little pup, watch and see.’

Boyd scowled at her but Derek knew it was all for show. The two adored each other but Boyd had only won their competition a handful of times. Derek did not want to know where Erica kept managing to hide that many weapons on her body.

His husband stayed quiet the rest of the walk, which unnerved Derek, the Stiles he knew never stopped talking, even the Mieczyslaw he barely knew always had something to say. The silence allowed him to delegate almost everything on his list of things that needed to be done but he really shouldn’t have been surprised when the second the door to their rooms shut behind them, Stiles started talking.

‘I wasn’t trying to deceive you!’

Derek looked at him, letting his expression show how much he didn’t believe him.

‘Look, my glamour is a me thing okay?’ Stiles continued. ‘It’s so that I can fit in with everyone else. There's too many problems with how I look and I stand out enough as it is.’

Derek couldn’t believe that, and what was so wrong with standing out? ‘And Stiles?’

Stiles flushed. ‘That’s a long story. One that involves Kate Argent.’

Derek balked, but he needed to know. He nodded and started setting out their clothes for that evening, needing something to distract himself with. ‘I’m listening.’

‘The letters that Kate sent to you, her father did initiate them, but not her feelings. She really did fall in love with you through those letters.’

Derek sat down on the bed. Her feelings had been real? She had really loved him? How could Stiles believe that to be true?

‘It was because she fell in love with you, that she turned against her father. She was a mole in his conspiracy. Only a few people knew but when Gerard found out, he killed her for it.’

‘What?’ Derek asked faintly. It felt like everything he knew was a lie. He’d known she was dead, that she had been murdered, but not the circumstances. He’d thought there’d been a battle and she had fallen protecting her father.

‘I knew, my father, her brother Christopher Argent, and your mother knew. No one else. Not even Scott or his mother knew.’

‘My mother knew?’ Derek asked, his voice rough. His mother had known that Kate Argent had been helping them? No wonder she had ignored his rants about her.

Stiles nodded. ‘But to get the information out, she needed to hand it to someone, someone who knew but wouldn’t be recognised.’

‘You.’ Derek realised. His husband already had the perfect disguise without anyone else knowing.

Stiles nodded. ‘I pretended to be human, only my close friends knew of my nickname then but everyone thought all of me was glamoured when actually just my ears were.’

‘And Gerard Argent is now dead?’

Stiles nodded and shuddered. ‘My dagger killed him. I felt him die.’

Derek really wanted to believe him. ‘If you really aren’t here to hurt me then you’ll have to prove it.’

‘How?’

‘Don’t glamour your ears again.’

Stiles pulled a face, tenderly stroking his ears. ‘Really? My ears? How about my eyes? My hair? Come on, anything but my ears.’

Derek stared at him. Could it be true? Could Stiles actually be insecure about his ears? He stepped forward, raising his hand and covering Stiles’ own with it. 

Stiles stilled instantly, staring up at him with large doe eyes. Derek trailed his finger up and around Stiles’ ear, surprised when the elf shivered, a small moan escaping his lips.

Stiles clapped his hands over his mouth, his face turning bright red. ‘I, ed, err, what?’

‘Fine, glamour your ears, but your moles stay.’

‘What?’ Stiles squeaked, looking outraged. ‘That’s not fair!’

Derek shrugged, taking a step back as he smelt Stiles’ arousal and embarrassment in the air. He had heard that elf ears were sensitive but never that they were an erogenous zone. It was something he would have to bear in mind. ‘Take it or leave it.’

‘You, you don’t think they’re ugly?’ Stiles asked and Derek blinked at the vulnerability in his voice.

‘No. Why would you think they’re ugly?’ Derek wasn’t sure whether Stiles was talking about his ears or his moles but he didn’t find either ugly.

Stiles hunched his shoulders. ‘Other elves don’t have them. They’re blemishes on the skin.’

Derek had no idea how Stiles could think anything about himself was ugly, least of all his moles. ‘Cora has a few moles, granted not as many as you, but do you think she’s ugly?’

‘What? No! Of course not! Cora is beautiful! Not as beautiful as you but. I mean. You’re not beautiful, well that’s a lie, you are. But, erm, in a handsome way? Please stop me.’ Stiles’ face was bright red and his embarrassment had turned into mortification.

Derek raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips. He decided to take pity on him, mainly because he didn’t have the time he wanted to devote to keep getting Stiles to spill his secrets. But it was his husband's non stop chatter that made Derek believe that he wasn’t actually here to spy on them, or to hurt him. ‘So what is it going to be? Un-glamoured ears or moles?’

Stiles pulled a face at him. ‘Are you sure I can’t persuade you to choose my eyes or hair?’ Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles sighed. ‘Fine. My moles will stay then.’

Derek smiled, pleased. ‘Good. Now hurry up and get dressed or we’ll be late.’

Stiles winked at him. ‘Bossy. I like it.’

Derek felt his own cheeks reddening but turned to finish getting dressed. Laura would kill him if he delayed her wedding.

‘What do I call you then?’ Derek asked, smoothing his shirt down.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Are you Stiles or Mieczyslaw?’

‘I prefer Stiles, but whichever you would prefer.’ Stiles’ voice was hesitant.

Derek nodded. ‘Stiles then.’

Stiles smiled and ducked his head while he pulled on his long tailed waistcoat.

It didn’t take long for either of them to finish getting ready but Derek found it hard not to keep staring at Stiles. He was sure that Stiles had noticed going by his growing unease.

‘Are you ready?’ Derek asked gently. 

Stiles was shaking. Had he been this nervous at their own wedding? He certainly didn’t remember, but then he had been thinking more of himself and their future than how Stiles had been acting.

‘I.’ Stiles took a deep breath. ‘Are you sure I look alright?’

Derek chuckled, slipping his hand into Stiles and squeezing reassuringly. He couldn’t believe how self conscious a man as beautiful as his husband was could be. And he much preferred the un-glamoured version.

He leant close and whispered into his husband’s ear. ‘You look perfect.’

His husband's ear twitched as he spoke and he felt Stiles shiver and smelt a fresh wave of arousal. He grinned and led his husband from the room, unsurprised when Stiles followed him looking dazed.

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

  
  


Derek groaned, wanting to kill whoever was knocking at his door. He cracked an eye open to see morning light creeping in through the window. Early morning light. So who the hell was at his door?

He heard a corresponding groan and realised that there was something on his chest. Something that was holding on similar to how he would imagine an octopus would. It seemed that in sleep, his husband was a cuddler. Derek wasn’t sure why, but he hadn’t been expecting that, if anything he had expected to embarrass himself. Werewolves naturally sought out touch and in their sleep would happily curl around a warm heat source.

‘Who is it?’ He called.

‘Sorry Derek, you have a visitor.’ Boyd’s voice called out.

‘A very early morning visitor.’ Erica snarled out straight afterwards.

It seemed Derek wasn’t the only one who had overindulged at his sister's wedding, but it had been a cause for celebration, more so than his own.

‘Tell them to fuck off.’

‘I would, but I don’t think the Sun King would take too kindly to that.’ Boyd’s voice was droll.

Derek groaned.

‘Scott?’ Stiles’ head popped up. ‘Scott’s here?’

‘Good, you can go see him.’ Derek mumbled, his head thumping back down on his pillow.

‘Whattimeisit?’ Stiles ignored him.

‘Too early for callers.’

Stiles scrambled up jabbing him several times with sharp elbows and knees. ‘Something’s wrong. Scott isn’t an early riser.’

‘It does look as if his majesty hasn’t been to bed yet.’ Boyd offered diplomatically.

Derek groaned again and sat up just in time for the trousers Stiles had thrown at him to hit him in the face.

He growled but Stiles didn’t seem to notice, too busy flailing around and throwing clothes everywhere. Had Derek really believed that he was a spy? Looking at him now, as he slipped on a sock and landed on his ass, Derek couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. 

Especially when Stiles’ long ears flicked towards him, followed by a glare. Although he did notice that Stiles wasn’t glamoured and felt himself starring.

‘Did King Scott say what he was doing here?’ Derek asked, rolling out of bed and pulling some clothes on. He now believed that Stiles did in fact have some serious insecurities about his looks and refused to add to them. He needed to come up with a plan on how to get his husband to see the truth about how beautiful he was.

Stiles’ squeak made him turn around. Stiles was stood in the centre of his room, clutching a shirt up to his chest while Erica and Boyd lounged in the doorway.

‘I don’t like him. He seems like a pretentious prick.’ Erica yawned.

Derek snorted. ‘Don’t hold back on my account.’

‘I never do.’ Erica grinned at him.

Stiles glared at them.

Derek rolled his eyes. ‘You coming or not?’

‘Is this common? Your bodyguards just entering our rooms?’

‘Yes.’ Derek said shortly, wondering if their presence would help or hinder him in trying to get Stiles to accept his looks.

‘We’re werewolves.’ Boyd explained for him. ‘We’ve seen each other in much worse states.’

Stiles hesitantly lowered his shirt and looking at them suspiciously continued getting dressed. Maybe their presence was helping.

Derek waited for him before they headed down to where King Scott was waiting. Sighing when Stiles glamoured himself to how he had first met him as he left their rooms.

Erica had been right in her assessment of King Scott. While his clothes were immaculate, his hair was disheveled and his eyes looked almost bloodshot.

‘King McCall of Sun.’ Derek said, in a decidedly less friendly tone than King Scott had received him yesterday. ‘To what do I owe this… visit, to?’

‘I wanted to inform you personally that Gerard Argent is dead. He was killed yesterday by my men.’

Derek raised an eyebrow and grabbed at Stiles to stop him from opening his mouth. ‘I had already heard of his death but I must admit, I am surprised you are claiming responsibility.’

King Scott flushed. ‘Well, I mean, the circumstances aren’t exactly clear but he was killed on my lands.’

‘He was of your court. His home was on your lands. Stands to reason that that is where he would be.’ Derek mused.

‘I will admit that the circumstances of his death are unclear at this moment and I do not know who was ultimately responsible for his death but I know it was one of my men. An elf dagger held only by men of my court was the murder weapon. And apart from yourself there were only my people in my Kingdom yesterday.’

‘Hmmm.’ Derek inclined his head. ‘Well, I do know the identity of the one who killed Gerard Argent however I am more concerned with how you have broken the treaty that our parents went to such lengths to ensure.’

King Scott sighed. ‘I am sorry you feel that way however I love Lady Argent and will marry her.’

‘And the fact that you rebuffed me when I asked for aid in looking for your step brother?’

‘Stiles? But he’s fine, he’s stood right there.’ King Scott frowned and turned to Stiles. ‘Stiles what’s going on?’

Derek nodded when Stiles looked at him. ‘I killed Gerard Argent yesterday. I didn’t come out of the encounter unscathed but luckily Derek found me and looked after me.’

‘Are you saying that Gerard Argent got to you in the Moon Kingdom? That this castle isn’t safe?’ King Scott shouted in outrage.

‘I was in the Sun Court.’ Stiles told him tersely.

King Scott froze. ‘What?’

‘I was in the Sun Court when Gerard Argent got hold of me, and Scott by marrying Allison without the Moon King’s approval you are courting war between the kingdoms. It is your decision, but if we do go to war my place is by my husbands side.’

Derek felt something ease in his chest. It had never crossed his mind that Stiles would go against his own to stand by his side. He had never planned on declaring war, just threatening it. But now, with his husband willing to stand by him, he felt as if he was actually in a stronger position. He still wouldn’t go through with actually declaring war, but he needed King Scott to realise that him and his people were not walkovers.

‘What? Stiles!’ King Scott looked like a betrayed puppy.

Stiles stayed firm. ‘Then you had better convince my husband to approve of your decision to marry an Argent.’

King Scott blinked, looking taken aback. He nodded and swallowed. ‘We raided Gerard’s safe house. He had a hostage, one of your people, King Stilinski-Hale.’

Derek felt the blood drain from his face. ‘We’ve not had any of our people reported missing.’

‘From the state he was in, I’m sorry to say that he’s been there for awhile.’ King Scott winced.

‘Where is he? Who is he?’

‘He hasn’t spoken since we released him. All we’ve managed to get him to do is come out of his shift.’ King Scott admitted.

Derek stared horrified but his husband beat him into asking. ‘How long have you had him?’

King Scott swallowed. ‘Since yesterday. We found him shortly after the explosion. Gerard’s men that were still alive led us straight to his safe house.’

‘And you didn’t think to notify anyone in my Kingdom?’ Derek roared, stepping forward. Stiles’ hand stopped him as King Scott took a tentative step back.

‘He, he fell asleep in the carriage once I crossed the border into your kingdom. I didn't have the heart to wake him.’ 

‘On it.’ Erica called, already running out the door.

Derek didn’t care, he was quick on her heels and right behind her when she pulled the carriage door open, startling the occupant awake with a snarl.

‘Isaac?’ Erica cried, opening her arms and a blond wolf launched itself into her embrace.

‘Isaac Lahey?’ Derek checked. He knew him. He had a father who had stopped Isaac from becoming part of his guard. But why hadn’t he been reported as missing? ‘Take him up to our rooms. We’ll be up shortly.’

Erica nodded, easily carrying Isaac in her arms and heading back into the castle.

Derek turned around to see King Scott had come with them. ‘I thank you for returning one of my own to me. It is appreciated and as a gesture of goodwill, if you prove to me, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Allison is nothing like her grandfather, I will approve of your marriage and our nations will remain at peace.’

King Scott bowed stiffly. ‘I thank you for the opportunity and swear on my life that I will do so.’

Derek bowed and left his husband to say his own goodbyes while he headed inside with Boyd to check on Erica and Isaac.

  
  
  
  


Stiles was unsure how exactly he had gotten himself into this position. A position he was shocked to find out that he was immensely enjoying. 

He had always luxuriated in being able to spread out across his Queen size bed, and seeing Derek’s Alaskan King bed, Stiles had instantly fallen in love. But he now realised exactly why Derek had that size of bed. Even though it was late morning, he was back in bed with Derek, but they weren’t alone. Erica and Boyd were with them and cuddled up the closest to Isaac, Stiles assumed because he knew them the best and their scents would help calm him the most. Then there was Derek and his siblings. All of them. Cora, Laura, Maura, Eric and Cedric. Along with Talia, Peter and Malia. And of course him.

Stiles was in the middle of a royal puppy pile and feeling the most contented and relaxed that he had done in a long while.

A gentle knock at the door had Stiles jerking awake and Derek tensing around him.

‘Beg your pardon’s my Kings, but there’s a Sun Lady of Martin here requesting the presence of King Mieczyslaw.’ A voice called just loud enough for Stiles to hear.

Derek glanced over at him. 

‘Lydia?’ Stiles asked surprised. He looked at Derek. ‘She’s the one who led me to Gerard, she was trying to get out of something.’

‘I’ll come with you.’ Derek said, moving to get off the bed.

Stiles shook his head. ‘Lydia will be more willing to talk to me alone. And she doesn’t know I was there yesterday.’

‘I don’t like this.’ Derek scowled.

Stiles smiled. ‘My magic is restored and I am in a castle full of your people, what do you think an elf mortally terrified of breaking a nail could do to me?’

Cora snorted while Erica full on laughed. ‘Sounds like I could take her in my sleep.’

Stiles hesitated, he wanted to reassure his husband some more, but not in front of everyone. He settled for giving him a small smile before he departed and followed the servant back downstairs. He glamoured his ears and his moles that could be seen before entering the receiving room for a second time where this time Lydia was waiting for him.

She pretended not to notice his entrance until they were alone, which surprised him and didn’t at the same time.

‘I don’t like being used.’ 

It was her version of an apology. Lydia had rarely bothered with pleasantries, especially in private.

‘I’ve never used you Sun Lady of Martin.’ Stiles pointed out, using her official title. After recent events and what he had overheard he was no longer as enomared of her as he used to be.

She flinched. ‘Gerard Argent did. He offered Jackson a way to become an elf.’

’That’s impossible.’ Stiles stared at her. Lydia was too intelligent to have fallen for that. If there was a way, she would be the one to have found it, not someone else.

‘I know. Jackson does too, but he was desperate.’

He could hear the sadness and worrying in her voice. It was what made him ask her more. ‘What happened?’

She paused a moment and he realised she was struggling to compose herself. ‘He isn’t an elf. I don’t know what he is.’

‘What do you mean?’

Lydia took a deep breath, looking away from him. ‘He can shift, but not into a werewolf. It's a creature I’ve never seen before and he has no memory of what happens.’

‘What does he do?’

Lydia elegantly raised and dropped her shoulder. ‘Whatever I command him to.’

This was why she had come then. She was out of ideas. ‘So, you came to me to figure it out.’

Lydia grimaced and inclined her head. ‘I went to our King first.’

‘Your King.’ Stiles reminded her sharply.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ‘He couldn’t help. He said he could, but it’s been months.’

Months? Scott had known about this for months? Was he trying to create a war between the two nations? He had just married Stiles off to avoid one. ‘Why are you here?’

Lydia hesitated. A first for her. ‘I recognised your voice. When you told us to run.’

Stiles raised an eyebrow. She’d been sneezing continuously, how the hell had she recognised his voice of all things?

‘Just how powerful are you Stiles?’

Stiles turned to stare at her, noticing how she was finally truly looking at him. Pity it was too late. It was only now that he was realising he didn’t feel that way about her and probably hadn’t for a long time. He did however, feel that way about his husband, and wasn’t that a kick in the teeth?

‘That is not of your concern. However if I have the time, I will look into it. Are you heading back to the Sun Court?’

Lydia clenched her jaw but otherwise seemed unconcerned. ‘I am unsure of my welcome here so will return home.’

Stiles nodded. ‘I will call you with any information I might find.’

He watched her depart with her head held high and thought longingly of the puppy pile that was currently going on in his bed. Instead he headed to the library. While he hadn’t promised Lydia anything, he needed to know what Jackson had become.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

  
  


‘Did she describe the creature he turns into?’ Derek asked with a sigh. Although he had been pleased to see that Stiles hadn’t glamoured his eyes or hair and he could see some of his moles. Unfortunately his ears were still glamoured to be the normal length.

Stiles hadn’t returned to their bed and after a couple of hours, Derek had become impatient and gone in search of him.

He’d found him in the libraries with books strewn all round him, his ears twitching this way and that. Derek had found it adorable.

Stiles winced. ‘Erm, no. Not really, just that it was a creature she had never seen before.’

‘Did she say anything else?’ Derek asked carefully.

‘Just that Jackson had no memory of anything when he turned and that he did anything she commanded him to.’ Stiles told him distractedly as he flipped another page.

Derek stilled. He had heard tales of a creature like that. It was a creature to be feared and one not seen for centuries. If Gerard Argent had had one at his disposal, then he could not have known it. The creature could have easily wiped out his people in a single attack.

‘What?’ Stiles asked immediately, picking up on Derek’s silence. ‘You know something! What is it?’

‘I can’t know for sure, but there is a story of creature with a similar description. But I would need to see this Lord Whittemore to make sure.’

‘What is it? What’s the creature?’

Derek swallowed. ‘It’s called a kanima and is very very dangerous and lethal.’

‘Dangerous and lethal?’ Stiles repeated faintly.

‘A kanima contains a poison in its tail that paralyses its victims and it has a master that it cannot refuse.’

‘And Lydia is Jackson’s master.’ Stiles breathed.

‘If he is one, then yes, she is.’

Stiles turned to him suddenly. ‘What they said when they confronted Gerard, he didn’t know. They were keeping it from him.’

Derek breathed out a sigh. ‘If Gerard Argent had known, he would have used Lord Whittemore to wipe us out.’

‘Would, would he have succeeded?’

Derek nodded. ‘The last recorded kanima wiped out a nation in a single attack. And werewolves are not immune to their poison.’

Stiles crawled over to where he was sat and leant into him. ‘Thank the Skies Gerard never realised what he had. Is there anything we can do?’

‘Possibly.’ Derek wrapped an arm around his husband. ‘I’ll look into it, but there is a chance becoming a child of the Moon might cure him but he will be a werewolf.’

Stiles swivelled in his embrace to stare at him. ‘How? Is that even possible? I thought you had to be born a werewolf?’

‘It is a highly kept secret, one that had Gerard known about it, would have changed his entire approach to this war.’ Derek admitted. It was a secret his people had kept for centuries.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Have you noticed the colour of my eyes?’ Derek enquired. He wasn’t sure how much attention his husband actually paid to him or noticed about him.

‘Your wolf eyes? Yes. They’re red when I was sure they used to be yellow.’ 

Derek hid how pleased he was that Stiles had noticed it. It was an easy detail to miss. ‘It is because I am now King, when my mother was Queen my eyes were yellow, and hers were red.’

‘Okay, I don’t understand.’ Stiles admitted.

‘It is a privilege given to us by the Moon. It means we are able to bestow the gift on others through a bite.’

‘Can, would.’ Stiles took a breath. ‘Would you give Jackson the bite?’

Derek stared at him. So far, Stiles hadn’t had anything pleasant to say about him. ‘Do you think he deserves it?’

Stiles pulled a face. ‘Jackson’s an arsehole but he doesn’t deserve to be a monster.’

Derek smiled. ‘Then arrange a meeting with him.’

‘I doubt Lydia will allow him to come alone.’

‘If she’s as intelligent as you say she is, then she may be an asset to our people.’ An asset he would not overlook as it appeared King Scott had.

Stiles beamed at him, throwing his arms around him and hugging him.

Derek faltered slightly, before leaning into the hug and holding his husband close and nuzzling his ears. His stomach clenched as his husband moaned and shivered. ‘Stiles, do you think you could leave the glamour off your ears?’

His husband turned pink but his ears suddenly lengthened even as his grip tightened.

Derek nuzzled the long ears sending another shiver through his husband. He rubbed his hands up and down Stiles back, feeling him melt into the embrace. ‘Thank you.’

  
  
  
  


‘Oh no.’ Stiles murmured when he spotted the carriage that Lydia and Jackson were meant to be arriving in. 

He was feeling self conscious enough, having left most of his features un-glamoured but not enough for his people not to recognise him, but this was about to make everything worse. Lydia, he knew, would recognise him easily. She had already seen him partially un-glamoured and not batted an eyelash. Stiles wouldn’t disrespect her intelligence by thinking she hadn’t noticed.

‘What is it?’ Derek asked, tilting his head and sniffing the air. ‘Oh.’

They were in the royal carriage and Stiles would bet anything that was because Lydia and Jackson had not come alone.

Derek looked back behind them and Stiles saw Isaac scamper off. No doubt going to Cora to tell her that the Sun King had arrived with their guests. Derek had succeeded in getting Isaac to open up about how he had ended up in Gerard’s clutches with no one reporting him as missing. It turned out that Isaac’s father had sold him to buy medicine for his ailing human wife who didn’t make it. Mr Lahey hadn’t put up a fight when he had been arrested.

Isaac had grown close to Cora. She was one of the few people Isaac seemed happy to be around and would willingly talk to, It helped that Derek was doing everything possible to ensure his comfort. Stiles was besotted with how caring his husband and his family were. So he wasn’t surprised to see them all file out behind Isaac and Cora as if they’d been expecting the Sun King the entire time.

The carriage rolled to a halt and Jackson stepped out first, bowing respectfully at them. It was only because Stiles had known him since infancy that he could see how unsure and hesitant he was. Jackson held a hand out for Lydia to descend. She surprised Stiles by pulling an apologetic face as she did so towards his husband and looking worriedly at Stiles.

He glanced up to Derek to find him frowning back down at him. While he knew Derek was not a fan of King Scott, he was not aware that it was that widely known. He had only recently found that out so was surprised that Lydia knew without ever having met his husband.

King Scott followed her down, looking around happily and grinning at Stiles before holding his hand out for another person still in the carriage.

‘I am sorry to spring this on you, but we thought that sooner would be better.’ King Scott cheerfully announced as he helped Lady Allison Argent down from the carriage, seemingly oblivious to the growls emanating from the werewolves surrounding them.

Stiles felt his heart drop. Derek had every right to kill Allison on sight. All Argent’s had been banned from the Moon Kingdom. Stiles had no idea what the hell Scott was playing at.

Allison glanced around hesitatingly before uneasily taking Scott’s hand and stepping out. She held her head up high and once her feet were on the ground spoke to Derek directly. ‘I apologise, Moon King of Hale, for my un-announced presence and the actions of my family. I am horrified by them and what they have done. My grandfather is dead and it seems the main instigator of this witch-hunt. My aunt Kate, the skies rest her soul, and father have been working from the inside to bring my grandfather down. Unfortunately my mother, the former Lady Victoria Argent, was in favour with my grandfather and working with him. I have renounced her and King Scott has stripped her of her title and cast her out.’

Derek inclined his head. ‘Thank you for your platitudes, however notice of your visit would have been appreciated.’ He paused, his eyes sliding over to Stiles before going back to her. ‘In future, ensure that you do so.’

Stiles beamed at him. He hadn’t expected Derek to acquiesce at all let alone so quickly.

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

  
  


Derek didn’t want to admit how relieved he was when King Scott and Lady Allison cut short their visit, leaving Lord Jackson and Lady Lydia with them. He was sure that in time, he would be able to get on with King Scott and Lady Allison, if only for his husband, but that day would not be today. Not with how raw everything still felt. But he had more important matters to deal with.

He needed to get to know Jackson Whittemore, and see this shift to find out if he was indeed a kanima. If he was, then Derek felt honour bound to give him the bite, if only to protect his people, but he still wanted a feel of the man Jackson Whittemore was.

Because of that, he had invited the twins up. They would be in charge of Jackson, teaching him control and how to adjust to becoming a werewolf and a child of the Moon if Derek proceeded.

‘Lord Jackson, Lady Lydia.’ Derek said quietly, gaining his and Lady Lydia’s attention. ‘If I could have a moment?’

‘Of course.’ Lady Lydia smiled while giving Lord Jackson a significant look. They followed him from the room and Derek was surprised when Stiles didn’t follow, instead throwing him a reassuring smile. 

Once they were alone, he turned to Lord Jackson. ‘After speaking with his highness, my husband, we believe we may have some information on what Gerard Argent did to you. However, I would need to see your shift first.’

‘I.’ Lord Jackson glanced uneasily at Lady Lydia. ‘I can’t initiate the change. Only Lydia can.’

Derek glanced at Lady Lydia in interest. ‘If you may?’

Lady Lydia nodded and demanded Lord Jackson change. In an instant a humanoid looking lizard was in front of them.

Derek nodded and Lady Lydia once again demanded he change back.

Lord Jackson was stood naked in front of them.

‘It is as I feared.’ Derek sighed and headed over to a chest where the family kept some clothes and passed them over. ‘I’ll let you get dressed before I explain.’

Lord Jackson nodded and surprisingly, dressed leisurely. He would fit right in with the werewolves. None were self conscious and were used to being seen naked.

Once he was dressed, Derek invited them to sit. ‘I believe you are a kanima.’

Lady Lydia gasped while Lord Jackson frowned.

‘I have not heard that term before.’

‘A kanima is a creature that takes orders from its master. It is helpless to refuse those orders and has no memory of carrying them out. It also carries a paralysing venom in its tail and can be lethal.’ Derek wasn’t surprised when Lord Jackson paled at his words. ‘We do have a way to stop you from becoming this creature however you would not remain human.’

‘What would I become?’ Lord Jackson asked.

Derek took a breath. He was about to reveal details of his heritage that many of his own people were unaware of. ‘You would become a child of the Moon. Before I say more, Lord Jackson, you can tell no one. I have included Lady Lydia in this conversation as I assume that where you go, she goes too.’

Lord Jackson nodded. ‘Please, call me Jackson. And yes, Lydia would come with me however our relationship is no longer a sexual one.’

Derek nodded. ‘Lady Lydia, are you willing to change your allegiance and become a person of the Moon?’

Lady Lydia stared at him for a while before nodding in confirmation. ‘I am. And call me Lydia.’

‘And you can call me Jackson.’

Derek no longer had any doubts, they would both be a good addition to his kingdom. ‘There is a way to change you into a werewolf. It would mean that you will be under my rule and will answer to our hierarchy.’

Lord Jackson swallowed, before nodding. ‘I do not want to be used without my will or knowledge.’

Derek smiled in relief. ‘The method used to turn you is a highly kept secret.’

‘We will not breathe a word.’ Lydia said as Jackson nodded alongside her.

‘Now the change is not an easy one and it will test your control Jackson.’ Derek continued. ‘Unfortunately, I am not in a position to be the one in charge of you but I would like you to get to know the ones I will be placing you with to ensure that you get on. If you do not, say and I will find someone else. It is important that you get on well with the ones who will be in charge of helping you stay in control and curbing your anger.’

Lydia nodded. ‘That makes sense. Is staying in control and anger issues a problem?’

‘It is hard to say.’ Derek admitted. ‘This type of change is not commonly used. From when we have employed this method, it has been found that emotions are much closer to the surface, making the shift harder to control especially when angered.’

Jackson nodded. ‘I do sometimes have issues with my anger.’

‘Do you know where it stems from?’ Derek enquired. It could be a problem but it was better being forewarned.

Jackson winced.

‘Insecurities.’ Lydia answered, holding Jackson’s hand. ‘His parents adopted him.’

Derek nodded. ‘We’ll need to tell Ethan and Aiden. If you are ready, I will invite them in?’

Lydia glanced to Jackson, leaving the decision up to him.

Jackson nodded. ‘I think that’s wise.’

Derek rose and headed to the door, opening it he called the twins in, keeping a close eye on Lydia and Jackson’s reactions. He wasn’t sure it was a good thing or not when he saw both their faces perk up in admiration. 

This would make things interesting.

  
  
  
  


Stiles watched the twins, Ethan and Aiden, put Jackson through his paces. He tried hard not to smirk when they took Jackson down in under two seconds. He noticed Lydia winced when Jackson demanded they go again and Stiles watched in awe, as this time, it didn’t even take them two seconds to have him on his back again.

‘Enjoying this?’ Derek whispered into his ear.

Stiles jumped, a shiver going through him as Derek’s breath tickled his sensitive ears and his stomach clenched in anticipation. He wasn’t sure if Derek knew about elf ears and how sensitive they were. It wasn’t hidden, however it wasn’t well known that they were highly linked to an elf’s libido. And his husband seemed to be inadvertently torturing his.

Stiles had always known he was the sort of person who could only sleep with one person at a time. And unfortunately, the only person he wanted to sleep with was his husband, only he had no idea how his husband felt about him. At least they were no longer hostile and they seemed to be friends. 

Derek touched him more often now, and kept prattling on about his looks. But Stiles couldn’t help believe him when he said he liked his moles and that his lighter eyes suited him.

Stiles jumped as Derek’s arms brushed his and he nodded, remembering his husband's question. ‘You have no idea.’

Derek chuckled.

‘When will you change him?’ Lydia asked, interrupting their moment.

As much as Stiles wanted to be annoyed by it, he couldn’t be. Lydia was worried about Jackson and her place in life. Derek hadn’t offered them places in his court and Stiles couldn’t really blame him. They were unknown to his husband and the Moon kingdom, and even inadvertently, they had helped Gerard Argent.

‘I need him to be settled and at ease first.’

Stiles smirked as Jackson hit the ground once more. ‘He looks fine to me.’

Lydia smacked him and Stiles couldn’t help the laugh that flew free from him. He wasn’t surprised when Jackson turned to glare at him, but was surprised when Jackson accepted the hand of one of the twins to get to his feet.

‘He’s quick on his feet.’ Derek mused, as this time Jackson actually managed to last almost eight seconds longer. ‘And he’s listening to advice.’

Stiles smiled wryly. ‘He’s going to fit in well, isn’t he?’

Derek chuckled. ‘It seems so.’

Stiles blinked. It had been years since he had seen or heard Derek laugh and his memory had not done it justice. He wanted them to be friends again, to be able to laugh and joke like they once had. And if he was honest with himself, he desperately wanted more than that. He wanted to hold Derek’s hand, to kiss him whenever he wanted, to cuddle with him at night, to feel Derek’s arms around him and to hear Derek say three little words to him which he was more than willing to say back.

‘What about me?’ Lydia asked quietly. ‘Will I fit in?’

‘I think that’s down to you Lydia.’ Derek replied as he kept watching Jackson. ‘Do you want to fit in?’

‘Your will is mighty Lydia.’ Stiles agreed. ‘Is there anything you can’t do when you put your mind to it?’

He was surprised when Lydia swallowed, her jaw trembling. ‘I couldn’t find a cure for Jackson.’

‘But you did.’ Stiles told her, surprised that she felt she had failed. ‘You found a way to help him.’

Derek nodded at her. ‘You found someone who could.’

Lydia looked over to him, her eyes watery but a small smile on her face. ‘I suppose I did.’

‘So then, Lydia of the Moon people, are you going to fit in?’ Derek asked softly, his voice gentle.

She took a deep breath and nodded resolutely. ‘I am.’

‘Then I have every faith in you.’ Derek told her.

Stiles nudged his husband, smiling shyly as he entwined their hands together. He let out a sigh of relief when Derek squeezed his hand and smiled back, making no attempt to separate their hands.

Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance at winning over his husband and getting him to fall in love with him.

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

  
  


Derek was impressed with both Jackson’s progress and the way how Lydia seemed to have taken everyone at his court by storm with her wit and sharp tongue. He hadn’t told either of them, but he was planning on bestowing the bite upon Jackson tonight. It was rare to find Jackson separated from the twins, they had gotten on even better than Derek had hoped for. Although he hadn’t bargained on Lydia jumping into bed with one of them and knew it was only a matter of time before Jackson realised his feelings for the other one.

‘Your husband seems more settled in himself.’ His mother startled him out of his reverie.

He glanced over at her. ‘He is?’

Talia smiled. ‘He doesn’t glamour as much of himself anymore.’

Derek nodded. That was true. He always made sure to compliment Stiles on whatever feature he had left un-glamoured. It seemed his husband actually was a lot more insecure than he had originally let on. Derek had lost count of the amount of times he had complimented Stiles’ ears or moles or the colour of his hair or eyes. But it was worth it and Derek would continue to do so until Stiles finally began to believe him.

‘He is.’ Lydia agreed. ‘And I must apologise for my part in helping his insecurities grow. I regret my actions.’

Derek nodded. ‘It isn’t up to me to forgive you, but thank you.’

Lydia smiled self deprecatingly. ‘If I could go back and change the way I acted, I would. On so many things.’

‘It is appreciated Lydia. And I know Stiles appreciates your support now.’

Lydia ducked her head. ‘He has done so much for me and Jackson, it’s the least I can do.’

‘And is there anything more we can do for you Lydia?’ Talia asked.

Derek sighed as Lydia scent turned embarrassed, it seemed his mother was still more observant than he was.

Lydia shook her head but even Derek could tell there was something she wanted.

‘Lydia, there is something, tell me. The worst that can happen is that I say no.’

Lydia bit her lip, looking away before making eye contact with him. ‘Do you know that every elf has a certain ability that they excel in?’

Derek frowned. Stiles hadn’t mentioned anything like this. ‘No.’

‘Most of us either find it in early childhood, or not at all.’ Lydia frowned. ‘I’m afraid I’m one of the latter.’

‘And you want to find this ability?’ Derek easily guessed.

Lydia scrunched her face up. ‘I haven’t fully decided. The abilities can be extremely varied. For example, your husbands appears to be glamours. Of which almost the entire Sun court is unaware of. King Scott’s is power of will. Stiles’ father’s is justice and Queen Mother Melissa’s is healing.’

Derek frowned. That he hadn’t ever heard of. He would have to ask Stiles about this later. ‘I’m afraid I am unaware of this, but Lydia, say the word and I will do everything in my power to help you find yours.’

Lydia looked at him intently before smiling and inclining her head. ‘Thank you, my King. I will deliberate and let you know my answer.’

Derek watched her walk away gracefully.

‘She is intriguing, isn’t she?’ Talia asked him.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, her ears, while shorter than your husbands, are still longer than King Scott’s.’

Derek frowned, picturing King Scott. His mother was right. Before Stiles had shown them his un-glamoured ears, Lydia’s had been the longest he had seen on an elf, even though she had cleverly disguised the fact with elaborate hairdo’s. ‘So why hasn’t she found her ability?’

‘She is very good at the way she phrases her words.’ Talia smiled at him, before winking and leaving him to his thoughts.

Lydia may not know what her abilities were, but she had an inclining on where they might lie. In which case, if she hadn’t pursued them in the Sun court, but was willing to sound him out about them in the Moon court, what had stopped her in the Sun court? Had she been afraid? He found it hard to believe that anything scared Lydia.

‘Sunflower for your thoughts?’ A very familiar voice brought him out of his musings.

He turned, smiling at his husband and accepted the sunflower that Stiles offered him. ‘Stiles.’

‘Derek.’ Stiles looked at him expectantly. ‘You’ve taken payment, but where are my thoughts?’

Derek couldn’t help but snort. ‘Lydia was enlightening my mother and I about the unique abilities of elves.’

‘Oh.’ Stiles scrunched his face up. ‘That.’

Derek was surprised. ‘Is it not a good thing?’

Stiles shrugged. ‘Sure, except I haven’t found mine yet.’

‘Are your glamours not it?’ Derek questioned. Could Lydia have been wrong about him?

Stiles shrugged. ‘My father doesn't think so.’

‘And you?’

Stiles sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. ‘Possibly.’

Derek had learnt that by wrapping his arms around himself, Stiles felt as if he was shielding himself from something. Derek didn’t know what, but he didn’t need to know. He rubbed a hand down Stiles arm reassuringly and tugged his hand into his own.

‘Can you explain it to me?’

Stiles shrugged but his grip on Derek’s hand tightened. ‘It’s just a feeling. But I, my magic feels more defensive. It feels, it just feels more, you know? Kind of protective?’

Derek pulled Stiles hand closer to him, making his husband stop and turn to him. He ran his other hand around Stiles left ear, revelling in the full body shiver it elicited. ‘If your magic feels more defensive to you, more protective, than it is. It is your magic after all.’

Derek grinned when Stiles gaped at him, his cheeks turning pink. He continued walking, having to pull at his stunned husband's hand to get him walking again.

He was rather enjoying being married and he was looking forward to getting to know his husband a lot better.

  
  
  
  


Stiles watched Jackson’s training with Ethan and Aiden from the sidelines with Lydia and Derek. They were sat on the grass and while he had deliberately sat close to Derek, his husband either hadn’t minded or hadn’t noticed. 

It was certainly interesting to see how settled Jackson now was as a werewolf, taking to his life with ease and, Stiles hated to admit it, grace. Especially as Derek had only bitten him the day before. Well technically, the night before. And Stiles was still salty that his husband had spent the night watching over Jackson rather than spend it with him in their bed. Not that they’d actually done anything together. All they did was sleep, but every morning they woke up entwined with each other and it was fast becoming Stiles’ favourite thing in the world.

Only Derek was currently more occupied with Jackson. Which Stiles could completely understand. Except for that fact that Jackson was now a werewolf and not a kanima. The bite hadn’t cured everything from the kanima, his full shift had kept the poisonous tail, much to Jackson’s horror. Only Ethan had taken an instant liking to Jackson, which had helped Jackson’s surprising lack of self esteem immensely. 

Between Lydia and Ethan, Jackson had found his place. And it seemed Lydia had with Aiden, Ethan’s twin. Stiles had a bet going with Erica and Boyd for when Jackson finally got his act together and kissed Ethan. Unfortunately, Stiles was also sure that Erica and Boyd had the same bet going for him and Derek.

‘He’s doing well isn’t he?’ Lydia asked, watching as both Aiden and Ethan teamed up against Jackson who laughed and launched himself at them good naturedly.

‘He is.’ Derek agreed. ‘So well, in fact, that I want to see how he gets on with Erica and Boyd.’

Lydia bit her lip, trying to hide her smile.

Stiles knew how much the move had affected her even though she had hidden it well. Scott hadn’t been best pleased, but Allison had smoothed it over, easing a lot of the tension between her and Derek. 

They hadn’t told Scott the truth of the situation. He had no idea that Jackson was now a werewolf. Only that the Moon people had a way of helping Jackson evolve into something else and felt that both him and Lydia were turning their backs on the Sun kingdom.

Stiles still wasn’t sure how he felt about leaving his best friend out of the loop but Scott had his own kingdom to run. He also didn’t know how to keep a secret to save his life, King or not.

And Stiles was still irked that Scott hadn’t even commented on his un-glamoured appearance. He’d just hugged him and told him he looked good. Lydia had, of course, noticed, but apart from a few offhand comments about liking his moles and preferring his lighter eyes and darker hair had largely ignored his appearance. Jackson had, amazingly, apologised, but there had been an insult hidden in it, which Stiles had been surprised to find meant that Jackson truly was sorry. Allison had been the only one to check it was really him.

‘Lydia, have you thought more on advancing your own abilities?’ Derek asked casually, leaning closer to Stiles and running his nose along Stiles’ ear. 

Stiles shuddered, trying hard not to let on how that affected him. He had to force his mind back to the conversation. Lydia had never shown any interest in figuring out her special abilities, let alone where her strengths lay. He hadn’t been aware that she even knew where her abilities lay.

‘I have.’ Lydia admitted, with a shy look at Stiles. ‘And I think it's time I did.’

Derek smiled and ducked his head. A sign Stiles had realised meant he was pleased. ‘I’ll start the search to find a tutor.’

‘May I suggest Lord Finstock?’ Stiles offered, taking the opportunity to lean against Derek. Derek had gotten him thinking on his own abilities and maybe it was time for him to do the same. He no longer had anything to be afraid of, he knew Derek would back him on this. Lord Finstock had initially suggested Stiles abilities lay in protection, but at the time Stiles hadn’t believed him. Now he did. ‘He has an aptitude for finding and bringing out our abilities.’

Derek wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek. ‘I’ll send out enquiries.’ 

Derek rose, seemingly not realizing what he had just done. Stiles beamed back at him, seeking his hand out and squeezing it before watching Derek walk away. 

He saw Derek falter and look back, a delicate blush staining his cheeks while his ear tips turned red. 

Lydia had asked him that morning how he was getting on with his husband, probably because it had been clear that he was not happy waking up alone.

They may not be there just yet, but he had high hopes for the future. Namely when they got to bed that night and Stiles would have the opportunity to return that kiss in private. 

Maybe he might even feel confident enough to tell Derek exactly what nuzzling at his ears did to him. Or he might save that for another day. 

There was no need to spill all his secrets at once.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 EPILOGUE

  
  


Stiles had had enough. 

Tonight was the night.

He was sure Derek had been teasing him all day. Breathing in his ears, running his fingers around the edges of them, speaking so closely that just the feel of his breath made Stiles hard.

So Stiles did what he did best and had hopefully planned it perfectly. Well, he was waiting in their rooms, practically naked, in just Derek’s shirt, and with plenty of lube. That was romantic, right? He also had some elvish and wolfsbane wine. Just for setting the mood, and maybe a little for courage. 

The only problem was that Derek wasn’t here. He was checking on Jackson. He had been checking on Jackson all of last night and most of today. And Stiles now needed his husband, here, and in their bed, preferably naked. 

He was not spending a second night alone. He would hunt Derek down if he had to and drag him back.

Although they did need to figure some thing’s out. Like preferences and kinks and no-no’s. But right now? Right now Stiles was incredibly horny and desperate to get his hands on his husband. 

Only his husband wasn’t here. And Stiles didn’t really know anyone well enough to go demanding that his husband return. Not that that had ever stopped him before.

Maybe if he created enough, Derek might return to their bed chamber. Only the mood would probably be ruined. Stiles wanted his husband to be in a very specific mood. One without annoyance.

He paced a little more, taking his goblet with him. Was he being selfish? Jackson had only been a werewolf a little over twenty-four hours. But Stiles had been married to Derek for days now and they hadn’t even properly kissed. The morning cuddles were awesome but Stiles wanted more and he was positive that his husband did too.

He drained his goblet and spun on his foot. He would hunt Derek down and politely request his presence, or something. 

He startled as he saw Derek leaning in the doorway to their chambers, staring at him. His goblet, thankfully empty, went flying and loudly clanged as it hit the floor. Stiles felt himself colouring with embarrassment. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes. ‘How long have you been there?’

Derek raised an eyebrow. ‘Long enough to know something is bugging you.’

Stiles crossed his arms and frowned at him. 

Derek approached, reaching out and rubbing down his arms. ‘You going to tell me what’s wrong?’

‘You.’ Stiles scowled at him.

Derek’s eyebrows flew up. ‘Me? I’m your problem?’

‘Yes!’ Stiles exclaimed, throwing his arms out, dislodging Derek’s hold on him. He winced when he accidentally smacked Derek in the face but he was too worked up to apologise. ‘Why hasn’t anything happened? I mean we are on the same page right? But you’re all concerned about Jackson and I feel like a selfish housewife.’

Derek blinked at him, his nose scrunching up and looking generally adorable. ‘What are you talking about?’

Stiles stilled, his heart sinking. He’d read the signs wrong. ‘You, you don’t?’

Derek shrugged, looking helpless. ‘I don’t.’

His husband didn’t want him back. Derek didn’t feel the same. He didn’t love him. Stiles wrapped his arms around himself, the warm room suddenly cold. ‘But, I thought we were getting on better?’

‘We are?’ Derek frowned and reached for him but Stiles flinched back. Derek held his hands up, looking wary and treating Stiles as if he were a skittish horse. Stiles wanted to resent that but he didn’t actually feel anything. ‘Stiles? What’s going on?’

‘You, you, you don’t want me.’ Stiles shook his head, thinking back on all their interactions. How had he got it so wrong? His intuition was usually much better than this. ‘You don’t love me. Oomph.’ Stiles was suddenly enveloped in warmth and something seemed to be attacking his face with forceful little kisses. What was happening?

‘What the hell are you talking about?’ Derek growled at him, his eyes flashing red.

Stiles leant back, surprised at the deep snarl in Derek’s voice. He was trapped, Derek’s arms had clamped tight around him but suddenly Derek’s mouth was on his and Stiles couldn't think as soft lips claimed his own.

Was this really happening? Was Derek really kissing him? A tongue ran across the seam of his lips and he automatically opened them, groaning as he properly tasted Derek for the first time. It shouldn’t be possible for someone to taste this good. He wanted more. He leant up, pushing himself closer and gripping the back of Derek’s tunic. He couldn’t remember grabbing hold of Derek but they were plastered against each other and yet it still wasn’t enough.

Derek’s hands seemed to be everywhere, running all over his body. One kept returning to his arse, slipping underneath the shirt he wore and cupping it firmly. Giving into his instincts, Stiles wrapped one leg around Derek and then the other. It didn’t seem to break their stride. Derek held him up easily and didn’t break contact with him. 

Stiles was going to need to breathe soon.

He inadvertently broke the kiss, gasping in air as his weight shifted as Derek lowered them. His back hit the bed moments later and Derek kissed him deeply once more, settling himself firmly on top of him before lifting his head and looking at him intently. 

Stiles frowned at him.

‘Why exactly do you think I don’t want you?’ Derek asked him.

Stiles frowned, trying to remember. ‘You said you didn’t?!’

‘When?’

‘I, I asked, when you entered. You said you didn’t!’ Stiles glared as a small smile appeared on Derek’s lips and he struggled to get free but Derek wouldn’t let him. His shirt had risen up and the feel of Derek’s clothes against his naked body was turning him on when he needed to figure this out.

‘You mean when I said I didn’t know what you were talking about?’

Stiles froze, replaying the conversation over in his head. ‘Oh. Oh. OH.’

Derek kissed him gently and Stiles wound his arms around his neck, holding him closer as he arched his hips up. His cock rubbing against the soft fabric of Derek’s clothes, catching at the seams, sending shivers through his entire body.

‘Now that we are speaking coherently and on the same page.’ Derek smirked at him, grinding his own hips down onto Stiles. ‘Is this why you were prancing around our rooms in nothing but my shirt?’

‘I was not!’ Stiles denied. Derek raised both eyebrows. ‘It’s a comfy shirt! 

‘Umm hmm. I know, it’s my shirt.’

‘I, I gather that Jackson doesn’t need you tonight?’ Stiles asked, hating how hesitant he sounded.

Derek kissed him again before leaning back and grinning. ‘It appears that my entire court are aware that my husband did not appreciate having to sleep alone last night and I have been ordered not to allow that to happen again.’

Stiles felt his cheeks burn. ‘Who said that?’

Derek nuzzled into his neck. ‘Is it true?’

Stiles tried to hold back his groan, he’d never realised how sensitive his neck could be. ‘No.’ Stiles gasped as Derek nuzzled upwards, breathing and nudging his nose along his ear. ‘Maybe.’

He gripped Derek tighter and thrust his hips up into Derek, whimpering when Derek licked around the rim of his ear.

‘D-Derek.’ Stiles breathed. He had never been so hard in his life but then he’d never had someone caress his ears before and Derek was treating them as if they were the most exquisite thing he’d ever seen. ‘This, this is going to be over very soon if you keep that up.’

He shuddered and Derek let up, shifting back to kiss him, swallowing Stiles’ moan. Derek’s chest rumbled, the sound gentle and pleased, as he rubbed his entire body against Stiles’s. 

This wasn’t fair, Derek was still dressed. Was this a new warfare technique? Because it felt like his husband was trying to kill him with pleasure. Especially when he nuzzled gently at his other ear. 

Stiles gripped him tight as his whole body shuddered and he jackknifed his hips into Derek as his orgasm ripped through him.

Stiles gasped for breath then gave up when Derek kissed him. Breathing wasn’t currently high on his priorities. His body melted into the bed as Derek lifted himself up off of Stiles.

‘I think you got something on my shirt.’ Derek grinned at him.

‘Probably not just your shirt.’ Stiles admitted, his eyes avidly watching his husband as Derek swiftly pulled off his tunic in one graceful move. His pants were obviously tented and Stiles sat up to help him only Derek shook his head.

‘I want you out of that shirt and completely naked.’ Derek said as he got off the bed and stepped out of his pants, his erection swinging free and bouncing against his stomach.

Stiles' mouth went dry and he scrambled to shed Derek’s come stained shirt. He wasn’t sure if he could go another round but there was no way he wasn’t going to try. He’d never attempted to get hard so soon after coming but if he was ever going to, it would be now: seeing his husband’s naked and interested body for the first time and knowing that he was the one who got to touch and do more than just touch.

‘What do you prefer? Top or bottom?’ Stiles asked. His eyes unable to stop looking at the beautiful erect cock nestled in a lot of pubic hairs. If he did manage to get hard a second time, which with the way it was currently attempting to stand to attention, was looking like a distinct possibility, Stiles knew he wouldn’t last long inside Derek.

‘I like both, but at the moment, I want to be in you.’

Stiles nodded enthusiastically. ‘Yep. I want that too.’

Derek got back onto the bed and Stiles instantly wrapped himself around his husband, kissing him deeply. Derek responded instantly and Stiles revelled in the feeling of Derek’s hard cock pressing insistently into his stomach.

‘I don’t know if you’ve ever been with a werewolf before.’ Derek broke the kiss and frowned.

‘I haven’t.’

Derek nodded but had a weird look on his face, almost as if he were constipated. Which was not what Stiles currently wanted to be thinking about.

‘What is it?’

Derek winced. ‘Well, being the King, the alpha, there are some biological changes that occur.’

‘Okay.’ Stiles leant up to kiss him again but Derek backed away. ‘Hey, I love you okay?’

‘You, you do?’ Derek looked shocked before surging back to him and catching him in a hard demanding kiss. ‘I love you too.’

Stiles met him match for match, kissing him back just as desperately, grabbing him just as needily and touching him just as urgently. It was only when Stiles finally, finally, got his hand wrapped around Derek’s dick, did Derek pull back again.

‘Stop distracting me.’ Derek complained with a groan.

‘What?’ Stiles asked, astonished. ‘I’m trying to make you orgasm not distract you!’

Derek huffed a chuckle. ‘Shut up. I need to tell you something. It’s important.’

Stiles rolled his eyes and slowly pumped his hand. ‘Of course, the floors all yours.’

Derek glared but it was ruined by his sharp intake of breath as Stiles gently rubbed his thumb against the slit on the head of his cock. Stiles had no idea how he had managed to miss the fact that Derek was uncircumcised but now he was the one who was thoroughly distracted.

‘Knots!’ Derek suddenly shouted.

Stiles stopped immediately and frowned. He repeated the word in his head. ‘Are you trying to tell me to stop?’

‘No.’ Derek groaned and hid his face in Stiles’ neck. ‘Alpha’s have knots. And I don’t know if I’ll knot you.’

‘Knots, as in…?’ Stiles asked slowly. His eyes widened as he suddenly realised what Derek was saying. ‘Knots?’

‘Yes.’ Derek’s voice was muffled and all Stiles could see of his husband's head was his dark hair and very pink ears.

Stiles grinned. Derek was embarrassed. ‘So you know how much you need to prep me?’

Derek froze and then groaned loudly.

Stiles laughed, patting Derek’s back. ‘Well, then, better get to it.’

Derek groaned theatrically. ‘Why do I love you?’

Stiles grinned. He knew he would never get over Derek saying those words to him. ‘Because I’m awesome. And horny. And about to get knotted. How long will your dick stay knotted?’

Derek pulled his head back and stared at Stiles. ‘You know, I never thought to ask my mother that when she was telling me.’

Stiles stared at him, feeling his eyes go round. ‘Wait, could you mother…?’

Derek closed his eyes. ‘No Stiles. She doesn't have a dick.’

‘Then how?’

Derek’s face turned red. ‘I’m guessing my father.’

‘Wait, so was your father an alpha then?’

‘Can we please not talk about my parents right now?’

Stiles laughed and pulled Derek in for another kiss, kissing the grumpy look off his face. ‘So what do you want to talk about instead?’

Derek narrowed his eyes. ‘How about how hard you already are after already coming once? Or how beautiful you look like this? All spread out underneath me and responsive to every touch? How much I love your ears? How good you’ve been?’

Stiles felt himself flush at Derek’s praise. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him before and the warm feeling spreading in his belly was proof enough that he more than liked it. The praise seemed to ease something in his shoulders and melt his brain. For once he felt stuck for words.

‘Err, umm, what?’ He’d never ever been told he was good. He talked too much, could never stay still, could never concentrate or do what he was meant to be doing. But Derek thought he was good, thought he was beautiful even though he wasn’t elvish beautiful. Derek loved his too long ears, ears that Stiles had hid for years.

Derek kissed him gently, his hands once again roving all over his body, but this time less desperately and more exploratively.

Stiles’ brain finally reappeared and he was stunned to find his hand was still loosely wrapped around Derek’s firm cock.

He gently stroked it, feeling Derek shudder under his hands, heard him moan wantonly and as he stroked down. Stiles felt the supple skin give and loosen, the hint of a bulge beginning to appear.

‘By the Moon Stiles, you’re fingers.’ Derek moaned, thrusting a few times before pulling himself out of Stiles’ grip.

Stiles heard himself whine but couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed about it when Derek pushed a kiss firmly on his mouth.

He reached over to where Stiles had stashed the lube and grabbed a bottle before rolling back over. Stiles gasped and caught his breath while Derek worked down his body, kissing and mouthing him everywhere, before he pushed his knees further apart and Stiles felt himself colour as Derek just stared. He felt bared to the world.

‘You’re beautiful.’ Derek told him seriously before settling in between his legs, trailing a finger over his erect cock, down his perineum, over his balls and to his arsehole. Stiles felt himself clench automatically before forcing himself to relax.

‘Good job I stocked up on plenty of lube.’ Stiles heard himself say and instantly wanted to brain himself.

Derek chuckled, his breath tickling as Stiles heard the sound of the lube opening and being squirted out onto Derek’s fingers. He waited and was just about to demand what was happening when he felt Derek’s finger circle his hole with warm lube.

He bit off his moan and Derek pushed his finger all the way in before pulling it back out and slowly fucking it back in.

‘Don’t hold back.’ Derek told him, but Stiles still bit his lip as Derek continued with his finger. He felt another finger join the first and cried out when Derek’s warm mouth engulfed the tip of his cock.

‘Oh. Oh. Oh. Hnng.’ Stiles sat up to avoid thrusting into Derek’s mouth. His stomach tense as Derek settled him back down and steadied him while working two fingers in.

‘Shit. Derek.’ Stiles gasped as this time Derek nosed at his cock and scissored his fingers. He wasn’t sure how good Derek thought his stamina was but Stiles was positive he was severely overestimating it.

At the rate Derek was going, Stiles was going to come a second time before Derek could even get in him. He barely noticed when Derek added a third finger but Stiles started fucking himself on his husband’s fingers, desperate for more.

‘Come on Derek, I’m ready.’ Stiles informed Derek breathily.

‘No, you’re not.’ Derek informed him, sounding way too serious for the situation.

‘How do you know?’ Stiles whined.

Derek growled at him and Stiles had to grab the base of his dick to stop from coming.

‘Shit. Shit. How long are you expecting me to last?’ Stiles asked, clenching on Derek’s fingers in his arse.

‘I’ve got you.’ Derek soothed him, rubbing at his thigh with his free hand with his added another finger. ‘Relax, I’ve got you.’

‘Hnnng.’ Stiles was regretting his earlier words. Derek had four fingers in him and Stiles was hard as rock and desperate. 

Only Derek was taking this very seriously and Stiles was actually worried that he was debating fisting him before he would be ready to put his cock in him. And Stiles wanted his cock in him right now. He absolutely refused to come a second time without his husband inside him.

‘Come on Derek.’ He panted. ‘I’m ready, just get in me already.’

‘I don’t know.’ Derek hesitated.

‘Derek!’ Stiles shouted. ‘For the love of the Sun and Moon, just shove your cock in me right this second!’

Derek blinked at him before a sly smile slipped across his face. ‘Why husband, how demanding of you.’

‘I swear to the skies Derek.’ Stiles threatened.

Derek chucked but finally obliged him and crawled up and over him. He positioned the head of his dick at Stiles’ entrance. Stiles groaned as Derek ever so slowly and gently pushed in.

‘I like this side of you.’ Derek breathed into his ear and Stiles whined high pitched and gripped him tightly. 

His stomach tightening and he clenched down on Derek as he entered, pulling a grunt from his husband. Served him right, stimulating his ears like that. Derek was lucky he hadn’t come already but Stiles no longer had any doubt that Derek knew his ears were an erogenous zone. A highly erogenous zone.

Stiles gripped Derek tightly, thankful that once he’d bottomed out, he stopped moving. Stiles needed to regroup, he actually wanted to last and make sure that Derek came this time. But he wasn’t entirely sure that was possible. Derek was way too good at this and his ears seemed to be a major disadvantage for him in the stamina division.

Derek panted against his neck, his muscles straining and trembling as Stiles adjusted to having Derek inside him. At least Stiles wasn’t the only one affected.

‘Okay.’ Stiles said, surprised by how out of his breath he was. ‘Okay. You can move.’

Derek moved his head, kissing him deeply as he pulled out, swallowing Stiles’ groan.

He thrust back in and Stiles grunted, raising his hips to meet him. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, threw his head back and met Derek thrust for thrust as he pistoned his hips into him.

Stiles couldn’t understand why he wasn’t getting used to the size of Derek, until he remembered Derek’s knot. Is that what this was? Was that why Derek seemed to be growing larger with every thrust?

Derek was chanting something under his breath but Stiles couldn’t make out the words. Although it sounded like the same word being repeated over and over. 

Stiles felt absolutely wrecked, as if Derek had pulled him apart and hadn’t quite decided to put him back together yet. 

Derek’s thrust’s got quicker and more out of sync as his cock began to start catching on Stiles’ rim.

‘Shit, shit shit. Oh by the Sun. Derek!’ Stiles garbled as the stimulation tipped him over the edge and clenching down tightly on Derek’s cock, Stiles orgasmed for a second time. 

He vaguely heard Derek roar but was lost in his own pleasure, hazily hoping that Derek had also come.

After all it was only fair, his husband had brought him to climax twice. 

In fact that wasn’t at all fair. That meant that Stiles had missed Derek’s orgasm, too caught up in his own. He would yell at him later. When he had the energy and mental capacity to do so. 

Stiles blinked, wondering why he was on his front, when the last thing he remembered was being on his back with Derek pounding into him. He raised his head to find that he was actually lying on top of Derek and even that small movement let him know that his husband had indeed knotted him and was still inside of him.

It wasn’t painful or uncomfortable, just unusual in that Stiles wasn’t used to it.

‘Back with me?’ Derek asked, his tone smug.

‘Shut up.’ Stiles groaned. His body felt as if he had just run from the Sun kingdom to the Moon and then had every single muscle massaged until he turned to goo. He had never felt this good before.

He lowered his head and nuzzled into Derek’s neck, eliciting a content rumble from Derek who tightened his grip around him.

‘Holy shit.’ Stiles mumbled, feeling sleepy and content to just stay exactly where he was. ‘I don’t think there is ever any topping that.’

He felt Derek shrug underneath him. ‘I don’t know. That was our first time and we haven’t tried you topping.’

Stiles choked. 

Derek was seriously going to kill to him with sex. His husband was the best. 

Although that did remind him, they didn’t know how long Derek’s knot would last and Stiles was not certain he would be able to walk the next day. Especially as he had plans to see exactly what his husband's orgasm face looked like.

‘We don’t have any plans for tomorrow, right?’ There had to be some perks to being Kings.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
